


Black Swan (The Stories of Submission)

by Kittychaelix



Series: Monsta X BSDM Corner [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom Son Hyunwoo, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Minor Violence, Multi, Nightmares, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Chae Hyungwon, Sub Drop, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Sub Lee Jooheon, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, aftercare is so important, changkyun finding himself, consent is the sexiest thing in the world, hey ya, in hyunwoo, ruined orgasm, use of the word whore in a degrading way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Welcome To the Black Swam, prestigious BDSM Club known for its handsome men and alluring submissives.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Everyone/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monsta X BSDM Corner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999075
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is introduced to the Black Swan with a drink and a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> this is my bdsm series. the first story will be about changkyun and his journey.  
> After that i will be writing a variety of bdsm related stories about all the Characters and their partners. 
> 
> Warnings in this chapter include:  
> Talk about cancer and death  
> humiliation and degration  
> cock and ball torture  
> edging  
> slapping (in scene)  
> mentions of toxic dom/sub relationships. 
> 
> Foreword:  
> Everything in this fic is done with the consent and discussion of both partners before a scene. BDSM requires absolute trust and communication with a partner and everything i write about is under the discretion that both characters consent to the acts and have a safe word in place incase they feel uncomfortable.
> 
> This is all just for fun and not an indication to what relationships are like in real life.  
> please practice safe sex and do not do anything that you dont want to. 
> 
> please give this story lots of love and enjoy. i probably will be slow to update but will try to update once a week if i can!
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want to scream about this story or monsta x! @meowwonnie
> 
> fun fact about me: I have a rabbit tattoo on my wrist for my bias Wonho.

Changkyun’s body is on autopilot when he stops in front of the entrance of the Black Swan. The club is nestled across from a busy street in Gangnam, tucked away in a dark alley that was illuminated by the flashing pink and purple neon sign. He’d heard all the stories. The exclusive BSDM club that doubled as something that Changkyun had only heard of but never seen, a place where people would go to be trained in the art of becoming a true submissive or dominant. 

You would lay out a contract of what you wanted and after basic training would be paired with an experienced partner to train you in all areas you sign up for, it was not something for the weak hearted and once you had signed your contract there was no backing out. Because of this not many submissive and dominants had come out of the club, The owner whose name nobody knew was very selective with the clientele he initiated and to even get a second look by someone in the club you had to know the right people. The club on the outside was a simple BSDM club where individuals would go to watch shows or take a partner for the evening. but doubled as a training centre if you knew the right person. Changkyun had once heard of this prestigious club from a college friend who had dab led in kink but Changkyun didn’t really understand back then, not until he had his first experience years ago.

Changkyun had been a wide eyed eighteen-year-old that lived off every word of his first dominant. He had met the older man at a club on one of his first nights out and was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. In retrospect Changkyun should have seen the warning signs then, because years later, his wings had been ripped off by that very same flame. Changkyun had been harshly introduced to this new world. He thought his job as a submissive was to do everything he was told, even if the act made his belly twist in shame and tears flow endlessly over his cheeks for hours after. Changkyun knew deep in his heart that what was happening was wrong, but he was desperate for some sort of love or care and got caught up in fake words and broken promises. 

His dominant would always come back after, clean the tears and blood off of Changkyun’s spent body and claimed that he was a good little slut for him, taking all that he gave, what he was born to do. Changkyun didn’t realise what he was doing was toxic, discovered the hard way that being a submissive would always carry the potential of being victimized for the giving and gentle nature they exhibit. 

Submissive individuals want to surrender themselves to someone else, enjoy being cared for in an environment which they can relinquish full control and feel completely safe in the care of their dominant. Submissives crave the stability and freedom that comes with your choices been decided by someone else, being taken care of but ultimately holding the control. Submission could come in many forms and for Changkyun it was the relief that came from his choices being taken away and his life being controlled by someone who knew him and what he needed. 

Changkyun changed after his first dom/sub relationship ended. He had left dead in the middle of the night after a particular nasty scene that left him unconscious for a few minutes and requiring of stitches on his back from the whipping he received. His dom had accused him of cheating and instead of talking about it chained him up and beat him until he experienced a sub drop. After that significant drop Changkyun was scared to ever be vulnerable with anyone again, he was ashamed in himself that his body had responded well to the punishment even though his mind was screaming for him to get away. The shame and guilt ate him up inside until he was pretty much a shell of what he once was. He had always felt the need to be taken care of.

His mother had told him years that when he was little once he wanted something he would pull these awful temper tantrums, cry and scream and kick but even when what he had been crying about what was given to him, he would simply not be interested in it. Changkyun supposes that’s his problem, needs too much and not easily satisfied when provided with the need. 

Changkyun had always felt too much, been too hot, to cold, too loud or too quiet. He would either sleep too much or not sleep enough, eat too little or eat too much. Changkyun boils it down to his upbringing, his father leaving when he was very young and his mother, bless her soul working two jobs to pay for his schooling and then college. Changkyun had never felt like a good son, repeated second year of collage due to missing classes from his breakdown and making his mum work even harder to cover the fees. But the older woman never complained, would kiss his forehead and tell him she was proud, that he was good, his baby. Changkyun cherished these moments with his mother until she passed away from cancer when he was nineteen.

Changkyun stayed with her until the very last moment, holding her hand and crying until the last breath of air left her lungs. Changkyun hardened up a lot after that, refused to cry and pulled away from who he really was. Changkyun takes a few seconds staring at the sign of the club, ignored the stares of people bumping past him and breathes deeply, that night he makes it to the entrance before his brain wins and he turns on his heel, making the 20 minute walk back to his apartment building and hoping straight into bed, pulling the covers securely over his head to block out the light from the adjacent building and tossing until sleep takes him. 

The next Friday comes after a tiresome week at work and Changkyun doesn’t even make it to the street, suffering a flashback halfway when a guy gets up in his face and his fingers almost wrap around his throat. Changkyun spends that weekend in bed, mostly in a daze, forgets to eat and drags himself out of bed to go to work Monday morning, the weekly drag beginning once again. 

The next Friday is better, Changkyun makes it inside the club this time and nurses a drink in his lap, in a dark corner away from everyone else. The club itself is remarkable inside, dim lights fixed into the roof with a large chandelier in the centre, its glass twinkling and catching light from the translucent bulbs fixed near the stage. The stage itself is not that large but the thick velvet curtains block off half of it, most likely with people behind it in preparation, the security guard at the door gestured to the sign at the front of the club with tonight’s show and activities available in their four other rooms within the building. Changkyun had felt the warmth on his cheeks when the bouncer asked if he was participating or watching and Changkyun had scrambled with an answer, receiving a green stamp on his wrist and quickly took his seat after getting a drink. 

Changkyun doesn’t even know why he’s here, as if he’s trying to prove something to himself by being able to sit in the building for a solid hour. On the outside Changkyun would be seen as quiet and somewhat selfish, he kept to himself, avoided other and never did anything more than what he wanted. Changkyun desperately wanted to show what he was really like, but that was taken away from him years ago. The old Changkyun was desperate to please, always willing to give but wanting to be cared for in return. He had learned the hard way that giving all of himself and expecting the same was almost impossible, even now he wonders if the bond he so desperately craves even exists. 

Changkyun dragged out of his thoughts when the lights dim and the velvet curtain opens, a short man in black jeans and a loose white t-shirt steps out into the middle. To put it bluntly the man seemed frustratingly particular, had fiddled with the mic stand, straightened his suit before greeting the small but excited audience with a simple hello. His voice was not what Changkyun had expected either, light and airy but with an undertone of dominance, his tone commanding respect and making Changkyun shiver. The man introduces himself as Kihyun and clicks his fingers. Changkyun is amazed when a man twice his size gracefully struts over to him and falls down on his knees in one fluid motion, facing the crowd in a simple submissive position, head bowed, knees apart and hands behind his back, completely naked and clear pearly skin on display. The man has soft pale skin that was flawless and devoid of any scars. What surprises Changkyun the most is that between his legs the larger man has his cock snug in a plastic device that fit snug around his cock and balls stopping his dick from becoming hard and held shut with a small silver pad lock. Even within the device Changkyun could tell the man was packing. 

The man kneeling on the ground doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, quite the opposite really, Changkyun can tell his cock is trying to chub up underneath the plastic but he merely sighs and looks up at the smaller man with big trusting eyes when Kihyun flicks his fingers against it, one, twice and smiling gently at how his dick twitches under his ministrations. Kihyun orders him to turn around and bend over, showing the audience the scarlet anal plug nestled tightly between his cheeks and makes him do a full circle, bending here and there to show off his skin. A pleasant murmur shoots through the crowd and with practiced expertise the submissive doesn’t even blush. 

Kihyun returns his eyes to the crowd and smiles “Ladies and Gentlemen you have a very special treat here tonight, the punishment of my lovely slave Hoseok. I’ve owned him for many years and know everything that makes him tick. As you can see, we have a very strong bond. This month has been a long punishment for my slave for disobeying my orders. Hoseok belongs to me, therefore his body belongs to me too. I locked his cock up because honestly, I don’t see why he needs to get any pleasure when he’s just here for me to use. Don’t get me wrong, Hoseok loves it when I use him, he always open for me. A nice fuck toy for me to use whenever I want. I keep his cock locked up until I feel like playing with it and his hole always has a nice plug in it so I can use it whenever. Hoseok is so excited to have all of you watching him, his pathetic cock is trying to harden just from me talking about it. Hoseok here has been unable to come for the past month, he loves it when I lock him up and every night, I have been teasing him mercilessly in preparation for tonight’s show. My little slave absolutely loves it when people see him lose control so I want everyone to watch intently how much cum he can produce for you all. See I have allowed him to come tonight for my pleasure, but I will be allowing my close friend and fellow dominant to do me the honour. Hoseok has been particularly bratty this week so I will not be allowing him to come under my hands which he so desperately wants.”

Changkyun shivers involuntarily when Hoseok looks up at his dominant, completely ignoring the other man that walks onto the stage. The crowd is captivated by the large sub who hasn’t moved an inch from his position on the stage as Kihyun explained everything. Hoseok doesn’t pay attention to the man coming onto the stage, just keeps his head bowed in submission as not to upset his dominant. The blonde man is boisterous and heart-warmingly loud when he casually walks on stage. 

Hoseok flinches slightly when the man places a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hoseok must be wound up tight because even the hand on his shoulder has him shuddering and his cock jolting in its little cage. Kihyun hands the other dominant a small set of keys and steps back to sit in a chair across from the pair. Kihyun orders Hoseok to look at him and not look away and the submissive obeys, practically ignoring the man that knelt between his legs to undo the small lock and remove the plastic from his dick. 

“Spit” the blonde-haired man orders, laying out his hand in front of Hoseok's face. “And thank your master for this opportunity. You’re not new to this slave. Where’s your manners?”

Hoseok manages to find his words and gulps down the saliva building hot in his mouth, Kihyun is waiting patiently and Hoseok hurries as not to upset him anymore then he already had. His voice is wobbly when he speaks “Thank you master for letting me come tonight”

Hoseok notices that Kihyun looks annoyed and the disappointment is heavy on his chest. “You’re lucky I’m letting you do that after the way you acted Hoseok.”

Hoseok knows he shouldn’t cry, Kihyun wouldn’t like that so he nods in acceptance. “I understand master.” 

Kihyun looks like he wants to say more but waves his hand in the air and lets the other Dom continue. Changkyun stomach twists in a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time looking at Hoseok staring at his dominant. The trust between them so evident it has Changkyun’s hands shaking. Hoseok’s facial expression is cute Changkyun thinks, like a bunny hoping up on its back legs and turning its head. Hoseok’s whole body trembles when the dominant takes his spit covered hand and wraps it around Hoseoks stiffening cock. Changkyun takes a moment to gulp down the rest of his drink in one motion and rubs his palms on his jeans, wiping off the accumulating sweat on his palms not recognising how much he was sweating until he notices the dampness left on the leg of his pants. 

Changkyun takes a shaky breath and looks back at the stage, trying to gather whatever composure he has left. He finds Hoseok on the chair that Kihyun was sitting at moments ago, his hands being handcuffed behind the chair. Hoseok follows along with not so much as a peep, Kihyun’s eyes not leaving the watchful gaze of his sub. It was important Changkyun realised for Kihyun to pay attention to Hoseok’s every move, both for his safety and to watch his he misbehaved. Changkyun heart jumps in his chest when the tall blonde man lands a slap across Hoseok’s cheek and Hoseok’ cock jumps. 

His cock is now fully hard, resting against the toned skin of his stomach and the small tears that were in his eyes slip down his cheeks and onto his chest, Changkyun thinks it’s more frustration then pain, his thoughts being confirmed when Hoseok kisses the hand laid out to him and thanks the blonde man for his punishment. The blonde careless his cheek with long thick fingers before brushing a few strands out of his eyes and ordering Hoseok to spit again. 

The sub obeys with little resistance and throws his head back in thankfulness when the man’s full fist wraps around his cock and gives one strong tug to bring the length to full hardness, thumbing the tip and spreading translucent precum across his frenulum, tracing a thick vein all the way down to his balls with one finger, even the small amount of stimulation has Hoseok shuffling in his seat until Kihyun orders him to be still. Hoseok groans loudly but stills his hips and lets the blonde man cover his cock with spit and precum, stroking the massive length with deft fingers ever so slowly. 

Changkyun can’t look away as Hoseok shifts his hips and bites a whimper when the man increases his pace, looking desperately at Kihyun as if asking for him to come over and do it himself. Kihyun chuckles as if reading his mind and moves over to rest his hand on his sub’s cheek, catching a small tear that drops from his eyes. 

The crowd seems to be just as entranced as Changkyun is, some awkwardly sporting boners and others gently palming at their crotches with no care to anyone else around them. Changkyun then is highly aware of his own stiffening cock against his leg, he’s not even half hard but the organ is trying desperately to stiffen under his tight jeans and Changkyun can actually feel the wetness of his precum against his boxers. He shifts his hips and adjusts his pants, hissing as he brushes over his erection on his palm, wanting nothing more than to drop his pants and masturbate until he came, right in front of everyone here. 

Watching this show had seem to awaken something in Changkyun as he wishes greatly that he was in the position of the large male on the stage, in strong careful hands and safe to let go, be who he was. A loud whimper has Changkyun breaking out of thoughts and he’s just in time to watch Hoseok finally lose himself. Kihyun is kneeling beside Hoseok now, speaking into the mic and telling the crowd stories about how much Hoseok is a slut for punishment and a whore for him. The words must hit hard with the submissive because he cries and wails, thrusting up into the thick warm fist with vigour and desperate intentions, he had been unable to come for a month and had been edged every single night, no wonder it didn’t take him long to be so wound up.

Hoseok is crying fully now, small pleas of please dripping from his lips as if it was the only word he knew and focusing his whole attention on his master. The blonde pulls his hand away at the last second before Hoseok blows his load and the submissive actually sobs, curls up into a little ball, legs raised and pulled into his chest and back arched, pulling frantically at his restraint to try and touch himself. Its as if Hoseok is chasing his fading orgasm. Kihyun smirks as if his pain makes him happy and Hoseok blubbers like a newborn, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Kihyun turns to the audience and lifts the microphone up with a smile “How many times ladies and gentlemen do you think Hoseok deserves to be edged? Should I let him come now? let me tell you a little story before you make up your mind, and boy you better listen” he turns his gaze sharply to Hoseok who whimpers under his stare and drops his head obediently. The blonde man steps away with a gigantic grin in his face, clearly enjoying the situation as much as Kihyun is. Changkyun almost feels sorry for Hoseok. “Only last week my slave was trying to get his fingers into his cage, trying to remove it until I caught him. I do so much for him, and he disrespects me by going against my orders, and to make matters worse my slave argued and ignored me. You will do well to remember this punishment Hoseok. Now everyone, lets decide, anyone have any ideas?”

A man in the third row of chairs raises his hand with a smirk, he’s an older gentleman probably in his 40’s with a thick wiry beard and a black suit, a businessman getting away from his wife and indulging in beautiful young men Changkyun thinks. His voice is scratchy from the alcohol he probably consumed that night and Changkyun’s lips quirk in distaste. “I think 2 times would be good, one for each thing he did wrong”

Kihyun’s lips upturn into a smirk and Hoseok doesn’t move his head up but quivers from the idea, his cock still standing up proud and sticky from precum, the tip of his cock is furiously red from being ignored and as if it knows it’s’ being watched pulses against the cool air and a single drop of precum drips down the side. 

Kihyun stops as in thought and runs a hand through his hair that’s slicked back with gel “Very good suggestion, any thoughts Hoseok?”

Hoseok talks for the very first time and just something about his voice soothes Changkyun straight away, its light and gentle, not too loud but not too soft as he lifts his head and answers “Whatever would please you master.”

Kihyun walks over to Hoseok with careful steps and before anyone can do anything swings his hand across Hoseok's other cheek, making the submissive cry out in pain at the force of the slap, Kihyun grabs him by the cheeks and digs his fingers in “I asked what you thought slave, I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise. Now let’s try this again, what are your thoughts Hoseok, how much punishment do you think you deserve?”

Hoseok has tears dripping down his face but nuzzles into the warm palm anyway, as if Kihyun was his lifeline “I’m so sorry master, im sorry. I’ll do better. I think 3 times would be better, I want you to know how sorry I am for my discressions.”

Kihyun hums and wipes as Hoseok’s cheeks “Better my boy. I think 3 will do nicely.” 

The man steps back and waves to the blonde, he doesn’t give Hoseok any warning and strips his cock like he has a point to prove, Changkyun definitely notices the lack of lubricant but Hoseok doesn’t complain, takes the punishment like a champ and strains his thighs as not to make his hips jolt with each rough tug to his cock. The other dominants hands are slick with Hoseok's fluids and he runs his fist over his erection with skilled fingers, watching carefully for signs of Hoseok getting close to his orgasm. Changkyun doesn’t know how Hoseok puts up with the stimulation, a few rough yanks before a thumb is pushed into the slit and rubbed around the tip. 

Just as he’s close to the edge again the man pulls away and Hoseok throws himself forward, tugged back by the cuffs and sobs so loud it reaches Changkyun’s ears clearly, his head swims with want, with need. It’s like he feels himself in that position, so desperately to come that his body is vibrating with the pleasure and frustration of it all. Changkyun bites down on his lip until he tastes the coppery metal in his mouth and presses and palm down on his crotch hard, to stop the throbbing that rushes through it. 

Changkyun can’t take his eyes off Hoseok, how the man twists in pleasure when a hand comes over his cock and once again begins to pump at it. Hoseok looks up at Kihyun with a desperate look, the man pulling away once again when Hoseok spine bends dangerously. It almost seems like Hoseok is nearly out of it now. his cheeks are red and swollen from the tears his shed and his lips pink, soft and bitten harshly in most places. He looks up at Kihyun, but he doesn’t seem like he’s even looking at him at all, his body is spent and he slumps in the chair, using all his energy to keep his head up.

Kihyun waves for the man to continue and he does so once again, repeating the same movement and laughing airily on the third time when Hoseok doesn’t even have enough energy to move, just cries out pleas in a soft voice. Changkyun thinks he notices Kihyun’s face soften but his gaze looks over Hoseok sharply as if to access for any change in demeanour. It’s important for a dominant to make sure his submissive is safe, especially when they are in a position when they can’t help themselves. Changkyun thinks it’s amazing how Kihyun is able to identify the exact moment when Hoseok slips into subspace and he steps over to Hoseok and takes his hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the skin to anchor Hoseok to something in his state. 

Hoseok cries when Kihyun touches him, like he knows he’s there even though he can barely see anything. Hoseok is floating in a word of his own, unable to feel anything but the lightness in his limbs and the clouds growing in his mind. Kihyun takes over, despite his earlier words, knocking the other man’s hand aside with a nudge and placing his smaller hand along Hoseok's painfully hard cock. It’s as if Hoseok realises his master is holding him and whines softly, bucking his hand into the warmth. 

“I think my slave has been punished enough, enjoy what’s to come everyone, my little Hoseok was made for his. You can come Hoseok, come for your master”

Hoseok gurgles out a pitiable cry of master before his cock is finally bursting. Changkyun watches with a blush as Hoseok writhes dangerously on the seat, pulling so hard at his cuffs the chair groans under his weight and coating Kihyun’s hand with layer and layer of thick cum. Kihyun works him through his massive load, stroking his cock for a good minute and letting the abnormally large load be milked out of him. Hoseok is crying in gratitude now, thanking his master over and over before he goes limp in the chair and his head falls into Kihyun’s shoulder. Changkyun and the rest of the crowd can’t hear what’s being said but Kihyun strokes his hands through his hair, and smacks a sweet kiss on his forehead. 

Kihyun pulls back and turns to the crowd with a small wave, the other man takes over, letting everyone know that another show would begin in a couple of hours, but people were welcome to join any of the other activities in the other room. Most people clap and then dispense, others continue to watch with interested eyes as Kihyun unlocks the cuffs, not before locking the plastic cage back on Hoseok's softening cock, not even wiping off the cum and orders him to stand. Hoseok has to be led by Kihyun, in a daze but Changkyun notices he grips tightly to Kihyun’s hand and doesn’t stray far from his side as the pair make their way backstage.

Changkyun is brought back to the present and doesn’t realise he’s be gripping at his glass dangerously tightly that he fingers cramp up as puts it back on the bar. Changkyun slips to the toilet to piss, ignoring his half hard cock and letting his bladder go. Changkyun tries to ignore all the thoughts swimming in his head, splashes his face at the skin with cool water and looks up at the mirror, his lips too are red and broken from being bitten down on and his cheeks flushed, his body had betrayed him and reacted exactly how he thought it would, if only he could get his mind to follow. 

Changkyun seizes up as a flashback settles in his mind of his first boyfriend choking him to the point of Changkyun nearly passing out and cuming in his ass before leaving him in his own filth to get himself off, no words, praises or help, Changkyun remembers going back to his poor mother in tears and black and blue bruises around his throat. His skin is prickling, and the small room suddenly felt so much smaller. Changkyun tried to blink back the tears fogging his vision but rubbing at his eyes only makes it worse. He can barely make out his surrounding anymore as his breath gets caught in his throat and his mind runs a million miles an hour. 

Changkyun just knows he needs to get out, find somewhere safe. The vulnerability sinks into every pore in his skin until it’s all he can think about. With his vision fuzzy it takes Changkyun a few moments to find the entrance of the bathroom and as he goes to walk out, he runs straight into a tall skinny man with pink hair. Caught off guard at the proximity, Changkyun stumbles back until his back hits the wall. A gasp fills the air as the pink haired man rushes towards him and with frantic hands tries to get him to sit down. As he looks up with tears in his lashes, he can barely see the man, only just notices the pink collar around his neck, attached to it is a bell and name tag which he sees as Hyungwon. Changkyun falls to his knees with a raspy breath and grasps at his throat for a breath that would not come to him. It was as if his brain had ceased up and refuses to do what he told it. 

The skinny man is suddenly gone and Changkyun reaches out for anything to pull himself up with but catches a pair of warm hands instead, above him the skinny man is hiding behind a young man with jet black hair and a pair of chubby cheeks. The man in front of him is saying something but Changkyun can barely breath let alone hear what he’s saying, he holds tightly onto the hands in front of him and lets himself be manoeuvred against the wall. He tries to focus on anything but his beating heart, he counts down from 10, tries all the other things his Therapist had recommended him with no success. The young man in front of him seemingly starts to panic and orders the pink haired male behind him to bring someone to help. 

Changkyun whimpers as someone pulls his head from between his knees and places their hands on both his cheeks. The young boy just rubs his cheeks with soft fingers and Changkyun focuses on how nice the ministrations feel on his skin, he looks up at the man with panic in his eyes, breath coming out in ragged puffs. He can make out small words, the young man telling him he’s safe and to breathe so he follows along with the instructions taking a shaky breath to calm himself down enough to be able to take another breath and then another and another until the tightness in his chest begins to dissipate. 

After a few moments he’s able to hear the voice of the man in front of him, its soothing and Changkyun’s body relaxes in response as he follows the numbers of breaths that the man sets out for him. Changkyun knows the panic is receding when he’s able to hear more noises around him. He can hear the small whimpers of the man in the pink collar, can see the same man from the stage earlier standing behind him with a firm hand on his neck, stroking the skin there to sooth his soft little mewls. 

The man who’s holding his cheeks looks worried, continues to stroke Changkyun’s cheeks as he comes down from his panic attack. Changkyun freezes when a tall tanned man comes along the corridor and asks what is going on. The man holding him turns around in a flurry and runs to the man’s side, head bowed, and hands clasped behind his back. The tanned man lifts his chin with one finger and with a soft smile runs his hands through the man’s hair and places a kiss to both the dimples in his cheeks.

Changkyun thinks it’s funny he hadn’t noticed that before. 

The man just seemed to ooze an aura of dominance and respect and even Hyungwon had stepped back and bowed his head in submission. Changkyun can’t even look him in the eyes when he kneels down in front of him. Changkyun fiddles with his shirt and looks everywhere but straight in front of him. Now that’s he’s relatively calm, the embarrassment that he just broke down in front of all these strangers is overwhelming and his breaths start to quicken in response. The newcomer bends down so he’s crouching right in front of Changkyun and takes his cheeks in his large hands, forcing Changkyun to look up at him. All of the energy is drained from him now so Changkyun doesn’t fight just stares into the warm brown eyes, trying to find something that pulls at his chest for an unknown reason

The man’s voice is gentle as he speaks to Changkyun as to not frighten him. “Is everything okay here sweetheart? Do you have someone we can call for you? I can’t let you leave until im sure you're safe.”

Changkyun looks up in a daze and the man’s eyes on his face has him blushing and spluttering, the tanned male is just as much surprised when Changkyun jolts up and almost headbutts him.

“I-l-I I’m sorry, I have to go.” he stammers out, feeling very much overwhelmed by the whole situation, hurrying past the small group gathered.

The tanned man grabs him by the wrist and Changkyun panics, pulling his wrist hard and feelings the bones jar at the force. “Don’t touch me!”

The fright comes in waves, and the man must notice his panic because he pulls back and raises his hands in surrender “It’s okay darling, I won’t hurt you. Please just stay here until you calm down”

Changkyun ignores everyone and practically runs out of the establishment. He curses himself all the way back to his shitty apartment. He’s shivering, both from the cool air on his damp clothes and also from the shame clinging onto him like a germ. Tears prick at his eyes as he strips his clothes and falls into the shower, sliding down the wall and landing in a heap on the cold stone floor. Changkyun cries until the water above him is ice cold and pelting down on his skin uncomfortably. Probably hours later he drags himself out of the bathroom and pulls the blanket off his bed and wraps it around himself, curling up in a ball on the floor. The hard ground is a solid reminder of how much he deserved to be uncomfortable for not functioning like a normal person. His throat is thick with honey like saliva, coating his throat and making it difficult to swallow. Changkyun falls asleep with stiff limbs and shame eating at his belly. 

Changkyun knows it’s going to be a bad week when he wakes up late Monday morning, misses his usual train and spills his coffee all over the front of his new work shirt. Nobody offers to help him, their headphones in and ignoring of everyone else in the office, an average day. Changkyun curses to himself and goes down the street in his break to buy a new shirt, he uses his last 20 dollars buying a crisp white shirt from a small department store and trudges back to the office. He realises as he fumbles through his bag that he left his sandwich on the counter along with his bottle of juice. He forces back tears and continues with his work, belly rumbling and tears threatening to spill all afternoon. 

Changkyun cries in frustration when his metro card is declined, and he doesn’t have enough change for his fair. It takes him an extra forty minutes to get home by foot and by the time he’s throwing open his apartment door his second new shirt is soaked with sweat. He doesn’t haven’t any energy left in him to cry, just manages to remove his soaked clothes and put them in the washer before he’s passed out on his bed. 

He doesn’t go to the club that weekend, it actually takes Changkyun a whole month before he steps back into the Black Swan. He takes the same spot in the corner of the room and orders a vodka cranberry, Changkyun doesn’t see any of the men he saw the other night, nor does the stage performance really make him squirm. Changkyun almost feels disappointed that he didn’t notice the tanned man who looks at him with a gentle and calm expression, or the large man who looked so good under the pale lights. Changkyun gets up to leave and nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him back inside. Changkyun is nowhere prepared for what turn his life is going to take.


	2. Jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun plays with Jooheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but oh well.
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> contains unprotected sex, cockwarming, pet play, threesome, daddy kink, collars and ownership and lots of filth.(but thats why your here right)
> 
> follow me on twitter! @meowwonnie
> 
> hows everyone enjoying the comeback so far? Changkyun is wrecking me real bad...

Jooheon can’t stop thinking about the boy that he met a few weeks ago, he had been a scared little thing but Jooheon thought he was adorable, with a sharp nose and careful eyes but a vulnerability on his face that made Jooheon want to protect him from everything bad in the world. His cheeks were scarred from teenage acne and even under the makeup Jooheon could notice the pitting. It didn’t make the boy any less attractive, more attractive if anything and Jooheon found himself thinking about him every day.

Hyunwoo must have noticed the shift, which was to be expected, Hyunwoo knew nearly everything about him and Jooheon had spilled to him one night after Hyunwoo used that voice Jooheon knew he couldn’t refuse. Hyunwoo had smiled, held him extra close that night and promised he would keep an eye out if the young man returned. Jooheon went about his day as normal, Hyunwoo was up early at the gym with Hoseok so Jooheon took the opportunity to sleep a little longer, something he wouldn’t get away with if Hyunwoo was there.

When Jooheon awoke there was a card left on his bedside table with a note reading: _“Get some breakfast and a new outfit, Hyungwon will join you. Don’t worry Minhyuk has given him permission. Stay safe, daddy loves you.”_

Jooheon’s heart inflates ten times its size at the words written and he wonders how he managed to get so lucky to be with such a kind and caring man. He’s broken out of his thoughts when the door opens and Minhyuk comes skipping into the room with a big smile.

“Honey!!” he cheers, gathering the boy up in his arms and squeezing. “I brought Wonnie since I knew he wouldn’t get up by himself.”

True to his word a sleepy looking Hyungwon trailed in behind him, rubbing at his sleep filled eyes with a lazy fist and yawning loudly. Tired Hyungwon might just be Jooheon’s favourite thing in the world, well second favourite besides Hyunwoo. Hyungwon just crosses the room with bare feet and curls up on Hyunwoo’s side of the bed, pulling the covers over his head and stilling. Minhyuk has a fond look on his face when he crawls over Jooheon and straddles Hyungwon, laying his full body weight over the lanky male. Hyungwon makes a noise underneath the covers that sounds like a dying animal and fights with Minhyuk as the later tugs at the blanket covering his head.

Jooheon shakes his head at their antics but smiles all the same. Hyungwon was always a brat, even with a dominant that was super strict, Hyungwon still managed to have Minhyuk wrapped around his finger. There was nothing Minhyuk wouldn’t do for his kitten.

Jooheon calls out from the door of the ensuite, ignoring the make out session that was now occurring on his bed. “Come on Wonnie let’s have a bath and I’ll rub that new oil that you bought on you. You have a show, tonight right? Gotta look good.”

Hyungwon murmurs from his place on Minhyuk’s lap with his tongue down his throat. Minhyuk pats his ass fondly and Hyungwon’s hips sway as he makes his way over to Jooheon with swollen lips and a smirk to match. Minhyuk waves goodbye before he too is gone. Jooheon spends the rest of his morning soaking in the warm bath with Hyungwon. The two submissives help wash each other and share a few sneaky kisses in while their dominants are gone. Jooheon does as he promises and rubs the agave and vanilla body oil all over Hyungwon’s skin until the older male is practically purring from the soft touches. Jooheon clasps Hyungwon’s pink collar around his neck and Hyungwon breaths a sign of relief, the collar that keeps him grounded and safe. The small bell on it tingles a little and Hyungwon is almost giddy from the sound.

Hyungwon returns the favor and puts Jooheon’s collar on, giving it a little tug once its clasped on firmly to tease the younger male. Jooheon loves his collar, it was one of the first things Hyunwoo had ever bought him, a simple back chocker with small diamonds embedded into a love heart design at the front. He wears it with pride, happy to be owned by one of the most esteemed dominants in the business. Despite being almost like an unofficial first lady, Hoseok was the oldest submissive in the establishment and most submissives fell under his direction if needed. Jooheon doesn’t mind being second. Hoseok cares for them all, he’s warmth, protection and safety and everyone agrees. Hoseok would not hesitate to stand in and protect them all if need be. 

The two dress warmly and find a nice place to have lunch, a small café that Jooheon swears makes the best bagels in the city. Jooheon buys a shirt that sits low on his chest, his collarbones poking out from the top of it, you could barely call it a top with slits along the side and back, exposing the milky skin beneath it. He buys a pair of ruby earrings to match it and hums happily when they make their way back to the club. Hyungwon had bought a few shirts and a questionable purchase of pink lingerie that Jooheon knew Minhyuk would be drooling over.

The club doesn’t open for another few hours so the two submissives splits at the bar. Hyungwon makes his way upstairs to get some sleep before Minhyuk arrives home from his day job. Jooheon goes straight to the back office, knowing that Hyunwoo would most likely be there. He indeed finds him sitting at his chair, his thick reading glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he works over paperwork.

“Daddy?” Jooheon knocks on the door lightly with his knuckles, crosses his hands behind his back and calls out with a soft voice

Hyunwoo pauses and takes his glasses off, Jooheon wishes he would keep them on. He just looked so darn cute. “Yeah baby boy?”

“Can I come in?”

“You most certainly can. Did you have a good day shopping today?” Hyunwoo asks, pulling his chair out and motioning for Jooheon to sit on his thigh. Jooheon is more than happy to oblige.

He settles comfortably and faces Hyunwoo, breathing in his scent and smiling so hard his dimples pop out. “I did daddy! I bought a nice top to wear and had bagels for lunch.”

Jooheon squeals when Hyunwoo presses kisses to his cheeks and brings his arms to rest loosely around his waist. “I’m glad. I’m sorry baby but I have a lot of work to do”

Jooheon knows he’s being petulant when he shakes his arms and whines but Hyunwoo never punishes him unless he’s really naughty. “Can I stay here if I promise to be quiet.”

Hyunwoo pauses for a moment and then looks up again with a glint in his eyes, Jooheon knows he’s thought of something. “How about you keep that pretty mouth busy for me while I work. Would you like to keep my cock warm for a little bit.”

Jooheon lights up at the idea. He loves keeping Hyunwoo’s cock warm in his mouth, his mouth waters just with the idea of the thick member, pulling his small mouth open and the weight of it on his tongue but Hyunwoo wouldn’t let him do it very much, Hyunwoo didn’t have much time to take care with him so he usually didn’t allow it. “Oh please daddy! I would love that so much”

“You remember the rules?”

“Tap your thigh twice if I want to stop, no suckling or playing and no touching myself without permission.”

Hyunwoo unzips his pants and pulls out his flaccid cock, Jooheon’s mouth waters. “Good boy. Get to work then, I know I am”

Jooheon gets down on his hands and knees and crawls between Hyunwoo’s legs, Hyunwoo is completely ignoring him, focusing on his laptop and the pay-slips in front of him and for some reason that makes Jooheon even more eager. He gets in a comfortable position with his legs tucked underneath him, not sure on how long he could be on the ground for and picks up the cock in front of him with delicate fingers. Hyunwoo is patient and practiced and doesn’t even respond when Jooheon stretches his mouth over the soft member and buries it all the way to the back of his throat. He can feel Hyunwoo’s neatly trimmed public hair tickling at his nose, but it doesn’t bother him. It’s as if all the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Jooheon focuses on the weight of the cock in his mouth, how it fills him perfectly and breaths in deeply, the musty smell of Hyunwoo, subtle hints of sweat and urine. Jooheon can feel all the tension leaving his body, he rests his cheek on Hyunwoo’s thigh and closes his eyes in contentment when Hyunwoo leans down to run a hand through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp and making Jooheon’s body slacken even more. Jooheon enjoys the moment and feeling completely safe, lets himself drift.

He thinks to when he first met Hyunwoo and the older male trained him personally. He had learnt a lot about himself over those few months and it changed his life, When Hyunwoo asked for his consent to collar him Jooheon had been so excited, said yes without a second thought. It was the best decision he had made in his life so far. Eventually Jooheon slips to his happy place, the world around him turns fuzzy and he closes his eyes, basking in the complete calm of being close to his dominant. He comes to when Hyunwoo pulls him off his cock and bends down to pick him up off the ground. Jooheon merely hums and buries his head into Hyunwoo’s neck, letting the latter pull him over to the couch. Hyunwoo lays him down on the couch gently and kisses his forehead, placing a blanket over him as he feels sleep overtake him. He can vaguely hear Hyunwoo talking to him and his body is warm and fuzzy.

“My beautiful trusting baby boy, sleep honey. Daddy’s got you.”

…….

The first thing Changkyun is greeted with is the same boy that had helped him recover from his panic attack. The boy’s hair was messy and damp, like he had just gotten out of the shower and his face was clear of makeup. His hair flopped gently on his forehead and it makes him look a lot younger than he probably was. Changkyun doesn’t pull his wrist away yet, just focuses on how the boy inspects him all over before giving him such a sweet smile it has Changkyun’s belly doing flips.

The man releases his wrist and rubs the back of his head, Changkyun thinks he really cute with his hair all soft “I’m sorry to grab you like that! I didn’t know your name so I couldn’t call out to you! I’m Jooheon but you can call me honey if you want! Oh, how old are you?”

The enthusiasm in his voice has Changkyun picking at a smile, Jooheon was a bright man with a cute dimples and warm eyes, making Changkyun feel automatically relaxed “Uh um hi. I’m Changkyun. 96 liner.”

Jooheon’s eyes light up like Changkyun had just given him the best Christmas gift or his last French fry. “I’m a 95 liner. That means you can call me Hyung! It’s so nice not to be the youngest.”

Jooheon goes on to chatter about himself and pulls Changkyun over to the bar, he goes behind it and pours two drinks and Changkyun doesn’t even have time to refuse before Jooheon slides a fruity looking cocktail his way. Jooheon winks and it brings heat to changkyun’s cheeks

“On the house!” he grins, setting himself down beside Changkyun and sipping on his own drink, using the straw to play with the lemon piece floating at the top of the drink.

Changkyun clears his throat awkwardly but excepts the drink anyway, he just stares at condensation on the glass and wipes it away with a finger. Jooheon is talking excitedly about himself, asking Changkyun questions here and there. Changkyun doesn’t have it in him to be rude to the boy, and listening intently, offering a comment here and there. Despite his social awkwardness Changkyun feels quite comfortable talking to Jooheon. The boy just emits an aura that is pleasant and non-threatening and if Changkyun was being quite honest with himself Jooheon was very attractive. Changkyun finishes his drink around the same time as Jooheon and he shifts his body as Jooheon grabs his hand with a soft grip. Changkyun likes the way Jooheon’s fingers feel against his own.

“Hey do you want to play?” Jooheon’s voice is excited like a child and even his feet bounce like an impatient child.

“Play?” Changkyun asks, with a hint of nervousness under his breath, what could Jooheon possibility want to play with at this time of night.

Jooheon smiles so warmly it has Changkyun smiling back if ever so self-consciously. “I wanna play with you Kyunnie.” Changkyun chokes on his saliva causing Jooheon to gasp and pat his back with a firm hand

“Play-y-y?” he stutters “With me?”

Jooheon brings him forward and kisses him, his lips linger only for a second and Changkyun can feel the remanence of the soft skin on his cheek, a little dewy from the lip gloss that Jooheon must have been wearing. “You don’t have to answer now. but there’s something about you Changkyun. I could see it the moment I laid eyes on you in the bathroom the other night. You need someone to guide you, to care for you. I’m not wrong about these things, I can help you find your place, I know this because I was you once. Alone, scared, not sure who to trust or what to put my trust into but now I’m living a life being cared for by a man I could have never imagine existed. I want this for you, I know this seems so forward, but I want to be there for you too. I want you to find your place like I found mine.”

Changkyun’s head is spinning and he blinks once, thrice just to make sure he’s not dreaming. The look on Jooheon’s face is serious, his playful demeanour completely gone, he’s 100% certain on what he’s saying and Changkyun isn’t sure how Jooheon was able to dig into his soul so easily, bring out his deepest insecurities. Changkyun can’t find the words to say, just stares at Jooheon with his mouth open like a fish gulping for air. Jooheon must be able to tell he’s dumbfounded, pulling away to reach over the bar for a pen and some paper. He scribbles something down and tucks it into Changkyun’s hand, guiding him to the entrance.

“Here’s my number if you want to talk. I won’t be offended if you say no but just please consider my offer”

Changkyun manages to close his mouth and gives Jooheon an awkward half smile “I’ll think about it Hyung”

“Make it home safe Changkyunnie! I hope to hear from you” Jooheon shouts as Changkyun turns away and makes the journey home, his playful mood back again straight away.

Changkyun can’t sleep that night, he tosses and turns for hours with things he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Anticipation, excitement, nerves. Changkyun wants to call Jooheon, wants to be in his arms, surrounded by his affections, he’s never wanted something so much. It's then that Changkyun understands he’s screwed. The boy had broken him down quicker than he ever thought possible and for once in a long time Changkyun wanted to experience being loved. Changkyun doesn’t believe what he’s doing when he rings Jooheon three nights later, the boy picking up on the 4th ring and seemingly sounded just as nervous as Changkyun felt.

“Hyung?”

Jooheon stutters uncharacteristically and a thud on the other end like he had dropped his phone makes Changkyun giggle. “Oh hi Changkyun! Did you consider my offer?” He sounds nervous, Changkyun muses to himself, an emotion he didn’t think someone like Jooheon had.

“I did Hyung. But I don’t know how to say this” he pauses trying to gather his thoughts. “I’ve been hurt before, I don’t understand what you see in me, I’m broken Jooheon, nothing. I can’t give you what you think I can. If you have all you need, why bother with me.”

Jooheon sounds sad, and his husky sounding voice clues Changkyun into his obvious emotion at his words. “Please let me in Kyun. Let me help you experience something amazing. Come into the club tonight 1am and meet everyone. You can meet my Dominant and we can have some fun, you can do as little or as much as you want to do. You will be safe with me, I won’t let anyone harm you, I promise”

Changkyun thinks he’s the stupidest person on the planet when he pulls his sorry ass out of bed at midnight and decides to go to the club. He’s limbs are shaky with nervous excitement, he pulls out his most expensive body lotion and aftershave for the occasion and against his better judgement, cleans himself out and nearly comes whiles he’s stretching his hole with three fingers buried deep, for whatever shit he’s going to get into tonight. Changkyun gets to the club and the sign is off, the alley is dark for once and Changkyun realises that the club must be closed. He knocks on the door and waits a few seconds his palms wet and his purple dress shirt sticking to his shoulder blades. He’s about to turn and make a run for it when the door swings open and a security guard opens the door, he does a once over on Changkyun and steps aside, letting him walk past and into the club.

Jooheon is sitting at one of the plush couches with the tanned man he was with the other day, in his lap, with the man’s arm wrapped securely around his waist. Changkyun notices the pink haired man with the blonde man that had edged Hoseok the other day. Changkyun is thoroughly confused when he sees Hyungwon on the floor beside the blonde man instead of on the couch like everyone else. He’s sitting in between the man’s legs, a pair of pink cat ears clipped into his hair and he’s got his eyes closed as the blonde man runs fingers through his pink locks. Hoseok is clothed this time, if barely with a pair of tight black boxer shorts on and his collar to match.

Changkyun blushes when he notices the cock cage outline from the tight shorts, clearly, he wore it all the time. Kihyun sat beside him, nursing a glass of what looked like scotch or whisky and engaged in a conversation with the tanned man. They don’t notice Changkyun straight away until Kihyun looks up and makes eye contact, he merely raises and eyebrow and Jooheon must notice the staring because he leaps up and comes running over, the tanned man looks at him with fond eyes and its then Changkyun realises that the man was Jooheon’s partner. Jooheon pulls Changkyun onto a bone crushing hug and buries his head into his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek when he pulls away and drags him by the hand to the group of curious males.

“Kyunnie!! You made it!” Changkyun rubs the back of his head anxiously and murmurs a yes. All the eyes on him, besides Hyungwon who doesn’t pay attention whatsoever, his eyes still shut peacefully.

“Yeah I did.. hi everyone, I um I’m Changkyun.” The blonde man squeals and jolts poor Hyungwon who angry meows like a kitten, swiping at his knee with a closed fist before settling with a puff, the man placates him with a scratch behind his ear and Changkyun wonders what the hell is going on.

“HES SO CUTE JOOHEONIE”

“I told you I have good taste” Jooheon giggles in return, pulling Changkyun to the empty couch. “Come Changkyun meet everyone! This is Hoseok and his partner Kihyun. This is Minhyuk and I wouldn’t even bother talking to Hyungwon he’s in his headspace.”

“Headspace?” Changkyun questions. Jooheon looks at Hyungwon with a soft gaze full of love.

“Wonnie had a rough day and his Kitten headspace makes him relax, he’s been a kitten all afternoon so he’s practically incoherent. Please don’t disturb him.”

“Oh of course. Sorry if I was being insensitive. I’ve just never met a human kitten before today. He’s cute” Changkyun muses with a small smile. Changkyun doesn’t notice Minhyuk smile sweetly at his words and lean down to place a kiss on the top of Hyungwon’s hair, the man purrs.

“And this!” Jooheon beams, like a giant sunbeam “is my Hyunwoo!”

“Nice to meet you all” Changkyun blushes, stupid pink cheeks and attractive men.

The men Changkyun muses are all very attractive. Hoseok smiles up at him and waves, along with Kihyun who smiles sweetly and Changkyun thinks he’d probably drop everything for Hoseok in a second. The man looked intimidating but when he smiled resembled a cute little white bunny and Kihyun might have been intimidating on stage but out of the lights and in a casual setting, looked quite relaxed, Changkyun is surprised he feels so comforted and safe already. Minhyuk reminds Changkyun of the sun itself with a smile so bright and a husky soothing voice like rays of sun beating down on your skin after a cold winter. Changkyun feels his nerves racking his body when he greets Hyunwoo.

The man had a soft smile on his face, but it was as if his whole-body posture commanded respect, Changkyun wanted to fall to his knees at his feet and worship the man which probably wasn’t the best thing. The men continue to talk and Changkyun finds himself watching Jooheon and Hyunwoo the most, interested in their dynamic and where Jooheon thinks he would fit into it. Jooheon settles back on Hyunwoo’s knee like he belonged there, leaning back into Hyunwoo’s chest. Jooheon would glance at him every so often, as if he was checking on him and Changkyun appreciated the gesture. One by one the men left, Minhyuk and Hyungwon being the first. The later having to be carried in Minhyuk’s arms as he had fallen asleep in a ball of tangled limbs on the floor.

Changkyun felt himself become increasingly nervous as the amount of people lessoned until there was only Hyunwoo, Jooheon and himself remaining. Changkyun finishes the rest of the drink that Hyunwoo had made for him and gasps lightly when Jooheon saunders over and sets himself in Changkyun’s lap. His plush thighs feel weighty on his own, a presence that is comforting and nerve wracking at the same time. Jooheon presses his lips to Changkyun’s in a firm but modest kiss, as if asking for permission to continue

“Do you trust me Changkyun?” he mummers, his voice sending shivers down Changkyun’s spine.

“Yes Hyung” his voice betraying him by wavering on the last syllable.

Jooheon grasps Changkyun’s arms and pulls them so they are resting on his hips. Changkyun goes to protest when Jooheon kisses him again, soft and pries his lips open with a carious flick of his tongue, Changkyun’s body turns to mush.

“I can feel you thinking Kyun, just relax. Hyunwoo is just going to watch, he likes watching. If you feel comfortable, he will guide us, if you don’t like it say your safe word or no. I don’t know what you went through before, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you feel unsafe or want to go slower, please tell me. For now, let's just play. You want to feel good right? Hyunwoo says I give the best head cause my mouth is so small. You wanna be in my mouth?” Jooheon groans as if he’s turned himself on “God I wanna taste you so bad Kyunnie. Please let me, please please!” he begs.

Hyunwoo clears his throat as in warning “Jooheon. Be patient baby”

“Sorry daddy.” Jooheon giggles “I get too excited sometimes, but daddy is always patient with me aren’t you?”

“Of course, my baby” Hyunwoo smiles, “How about you continue Honey, keep kissing until I tell you otherwise.”

Jooheon turns back to Changkyun and presses his hips down a little as to bring Changkyun back to the present “It’s best we do as he says, kiss me Kyun”

Changkyun doesn’t quite believe what is happening when Jooheon connects their lips. He grips onto Jooheon’s hips as a lifeline and focuses on the little kitten licks that Jooheon does to his lips, teeth and under his tongue, working his mouth open messily until drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t have it in him to care about the mess as waves of pleasure radiate through his limbs, all the way to the tips of his toes. Jooheon practically controls the kiss, licking into his mouth like barely restrained panic. Changkyun’s brain eventually responds and he slips his tongue into Jooheon’s mouth, doing the same to Jooheon. His previous partner had said that Changkyun was a messy kisser, that he needed to improve his technique if he wanted to please him, he would try and try until eventually his dominant wouldn’t let him kiss at all.

Changkyun is broken out of his thoughts when Jooheon rubs at his cheeks with the pad of his thumb, noticing how Changkyun had tensed up. “Relax Kyunnie. You’re here with me and your safe.” Jooheon sooths “do you want to stop?”

Changkyun doesn’t want it to stop despite himself and replies with a heavy open-mouthed kiss, digging into Jooheon’s mouth like he was trying to dig in a cave for some sort of treasure. Jooheon moans into his mouth, a deep guttural sound and reverberates all the way into the back of Changkyun’s skull. He wants to fill his brain with it until all he can hear is the sounds Jooheon makes. He looks over his shoulder and notices that Hyunwoo is watching them intently, his hand palming his jeans which were becoming increasingly tight from watching them kiss. For some reason it turned him on that much more knowing that someone was getting off from watching him. Changkyun can feel his own erection coming to life in his boxers, straining against the fabric and as he pushes his hips up to grind against Jooheon’s groin, the elder groaning at the contact while deepening the kiss, his tongue practically at the back of Changkyun’s throat. Changkyun can’t help himself anymore, his responding positively to the attention and his cock now agonizingly hard in his jeans. He slides his hips back and forth over Jooheon’s hips, practically touch starved. Each brush of his hips against Jooheon’s own has his boxers rubbing against the tip of his cock and making him come undone a little more time. Jooheon pulls away from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between them and his lips are swollen and throbbing slightly from where Jooheon had sucked and bitten on them.

Jooheon turns to Hyunwoo with a whine, his lips twice their size and formed into a cute pout “Can I play some more daddy?”

“Are you okay if I come over Changkyun? I want to try something with you both. Jooheon off, on your knees on the floor.”

Changkyun doesn’t trust his voice so he just nods and Jooheon complies with the order, sinking off of Changkyun and onto his knees in front of him, face sitting at Changkyun’s crutch level. Jooheon whines when Hyunwoo bends down and pulls him back by the neck, his head bent all the way back so his whole throat is exposed and kisses him firmly.

“Put your hands behind your back and don’t move them Jooheon or I’ll get the cuffs. Changkyun I won’t be touching you tonight but if you are able, I want you to do everything I tell you. If you don’t want me to do something, then say your safe word. Tonight, Jooheon is going to give you the best blowjob of your life. You’re going to be careful with him or I won’t let you touch him ever again and I’m gonna fuck his pretty little hole. Just to give you a taste of what you’re missing out on. Jooheon is seldom wrong and he’s convinced me there’s something within you worth bringing out. I’m willing to train you as my sub if you decide that is what you want. Show me who you are Changkyun and what you’re willing to give me and in return I’ll take care of you, give you someone to trust and love.” Hyunwoo smiles warmly at Changkyun, offering his hand out for Changkyun to take.

Changkyun puts his hand into Hyunwoo’s larger one and the older man brings it to his face and grazes the top of his hand with his lips.

“I trust you Hyung.” Hyunwoo nods, pulling away and standing up.

“Get to work you two, I’ll be right back” Jooheon nods feverously and practically claws at Changkyun’s pants, helping the latter unbutton his tight jeans and pull them off his legs, tossing them somewhere beside the couch.

“I wanna taste you Kyunnie, make you feel good. Lay back and let me.” Changkyun exhales the breath he didn’t realise he was holding and leans back in the chair. Jooheon works his boxers off with skilled fingers, hooking his fingers under the waist band and dragging them down his thighs. Changkyun’s cock springs up and wacks against his abdomen with a soft thud, the action making Changkyun squirm with embarrassment. He doesn’t have time to be worried about it when Jooheon takes an experimental touch and runs a hand up and down his cock, spreading the embarrassing amount of precum beaded on the flushed tip and squeezing.

Jooheon hums appreciatively at the little moan that leaves Changkyun’s lips and bends down to flick his tongue against the slit, Changkyun keens, scrambling to find purchase anywhere to stop his hips from bucking upwards. It had been a long time since he had anyone else’s hands and mouth on his cock besides his own and he didn’t want to come just from a few licks and tugs of his dick.

“Mmhmm. You taste even sweeter than I thought you would Kyunnie” Jooheon hums appreciatively swallowing Changkyun cock in one movement like he had trained his whole life to do it, the tip hitting the back of his throat and Jooheon doesn’t even gag, just takes him all the way down until his throat is bulging from the weight of it.

Jooheon is startled when a hand grabs his shoulder. “I thought I said no hands honey. Mouth only. Although the site I’ve walked into is quite nice, your small mouth takes him so well, your throat is bulging. Fuck baby. That’s hot. Now like I said, hands behind your back, Changkyun move your hips for honey, help him out, I’m gonna open him up.”

Changkyun obeys easier than he expected he would, wiggling to the edge of the couch and holding himself up, fucking shallowing into Jooheon’s willing mouth. Jooheon has tears in his eyes but he goes lax and lets Changkyun use him for his pleasure. Hyunwoo kneels beside Jooheon with a bottle of lube and taps at his butt, Jooheon hikes his hips up and groans around Changkyun’s cock, the vibrations causing Changkyun to push his hips harder, Jooheon choking at the intrusion. Changkyun had his eyes shut tightly, the overwhelming hot heat of Jooheon’s mouth bringing him quicker to the edge then he expected, he could feel the drool leaking from Jooheon’s lips, the saliva running down his thighs and Jooheon is in complete bliss when Hyunwoo pours lube messily onto his hole and sinks a finger in, pushing the lube in and out sloppily.

The squelching from the wetness gathered in Jooheon’s mouth from both Changkyun’s precum and saliva and the copious amounts of lube Hyunwoo was burying into his subs hole surrounds the room until it was all Changkyun could hear. Changkyun can tell how many fingers Hyunwoo puts inside Jooheon by how the dark-haired male sucks at his cock. Changkyun’s orgasm is building in the pit of his stomach, he’s thrusting quicker now, still being careful as not to hurt Jooheon and Jooheon sucks him hard making Changkyun spew warm cum down his throat. Jooheon splutters and swallows as much as he can, extra of Changkyun’s load slipping down out of his mouth and down his chin. Changkyun surges forward, tears in his eyes and eats hungrily into Jooheon’s mouth, licking up his own cum from his lips and salty tears from his cheeks. Jooheon is flushed, his eyes droopy and a satisfied grin on his face, Changkyun drops to his knees and presses his forehead to Jooheon’s, tears springing to his eyes before he can stop them.

“Thank you honey” Changkyun cries, burying his head into his neck and letting the tears fall. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Jooheon is about to reply when Hyunwoo adds a fourth finger, burying them deep and rubbing against his prostate and Jooheon falls forward into Changkyun’s arms with a whine. “It’s not over yet boys. Daddy’s gonna fuck you really good now, I’m so hard from watching that show. Good boys. Changkyun you wanna help Jooheon out with that problem between his legs?”

Changkyun feels prickly at the praise and wants to be filled with it every day for the rest of his life.

“Yes… Daddy?” Changkyun tries, liking the way the word sits on his tongue.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen for a moment and then he grins “just Hyung will do for now, you will earn the right to call me daddy. Touch Jooheon’s cock now baby boy, spit on it, make it real messy for me, pinch the tip ever so slightly with your fingers once in a while, he loves it.”

Hyunwoo feels like safety, his wide, warm arms and an open heart that makes Changkyun want to surrender to him. Hyunwoo had not given him any indication he was like his old dominant and Changkyun wasn’t sure how far he could go but for once in ages he felt like maybe he could try. He obeys Hyunwoo easily, as the dominant man picks Jooheon up off the floor like he weighs nothing and places him on top of his thighs, resting his back against the glass table and facing Changkyun who sits on the floor more than a little confused. Jooheon looks excited, if not a little exhausted and bounces with excitement on Hyunwoo’s lap.

“Can I ride you now daddy?” Changkyun can’t see Hyunwoo over Jooheon’s shoulder but he hears him chuckle throatily under his breath and helps Jooheon manoeuvre his ass over Hyunwoo’s weighty erection.

Changkyun mouth waters as he eyes Hyunwoo’s manhood. He’s thick and veiny the skin a little whiter than the rest of him with a large mushroom head that Changkyun would love to feel pounding inside of him. The two lovers must have been practiced and Jooheon impales himself in one firm thrust, his ass smacking against Hyunwoo’s thighs from the force of the action. Changkyun’s eyes widen comically as he glances at where Hyunwoo and Jooheon are connected, the cock stretching Jooheon so wide that his hole gapes when Hyunwoo slips out accidentally, wet and slippery from all the lube Jooheon lets out a lewd groan and makes grabby hands at Changkyun to join him. Jooheon bounces on Hyunwoo’s cock with practiced easy, letting out a cute noise each time Hyunwoo’s cock is stretching around his asshole and the tip slamming into his sensitive prostrate.

Changkyun sees stars when Jooheon licks into his mouth and drags nails down his back, Hyunwoo must not like what he sees because he reaches around and pulls Jooheon’s arms off of him, twisting them behind his back and holding them firmly together at the small of his back.

Jooheon struggles a little but when Hyunwoo pushes back with his hips and knocks Jooheon onto his cock the boy practically wails. “Daddy! That’s hurts”

“Well you better listen. This isn’t about Changkyun now. It’s about you. Changkyun get to it.”

Changkyun finds it easy to submit, crawling forward with a denature look and spitting straight onto Jooheon cock not wasting any time and getting to work straight away. He just wants to see Jooheon come undone with his own two eyes.

“Spit again” Hyunwoo instructs, breaking his composure and throwing his head back as Jooheon clenches around his cock with a giggle.

“Pay attention to me daddy” Jooheon whines and Hyunwoo growls warningly as if testing how far Jooheon was willing to go. Jooheon clenches again and Hyunwoo uses his other hand to grip at Jooheon’s hair and pull his head back “You do that again and I’ll send Changkyun away and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week and you won’t be getting to orgasm either. Decide well baby boy”

Jooheon has tears in his eyes when he settles down, takes Hyunwoo’s cock as deep as he can. Hyunwoo didn’t hurt Jooheon at all, Changkyun realises. Didn’t slap him or make him bleed or belittle him until he was screaming at him to stop. Changkyun finally wraps his hand around Jooheon and does as Hyunwoo asked, spitting numerous times to make the friction not to much and runs his hand up and down, pinching just under the head and along the tip with two firm fingers. Changkyun didn’t think Jooheon would whimper like that, his head rolling back and cock spouting precum.

“Just like that Kyunnie. I’m so fucking close.” Jooheon whimpers like a porn star and Changkyun’s cock comes to life at the sound.

Changkyun wants the hear the noise again so he rubs harder, pinching like he was told every once and a while and relishing in all the noises Jooheon makes. Jooheon’s hip movements are slower now so Hyunwoo helps him, thrusting up and meeting halfway, their skin slaps together and the sound is downright filthy, the site even worse. Changkyun focuses on Jooheon, his face is twisted in pleasure, his mouth hanging open and eyes closed, his face as flushed as his ass cheeks from the double stimulation. Hyunwoo’s thrusts get shorter and less precise as he gets closer and on the upstroke from Changkyun's hand Hyunwoo cums in Jooheon ass unexpectedly and Jooheon sobs, cuming all over Changkyun’s’ hand, the thick cum flowing over his digits and making Changkyun groan at the warmth. Hyunwoo grunts loudly and pumps the last bit of his cum with a few messy thrusts, pulling out and pulling Jooheon straight to his lips, kissing him deeply.

“Such a good baby for me Honey.”

“Can we keep him Daddy?” Jooheon smiles “He touches me so good and he’s so pretty don’t you think?”

Changkyun doesn’t mind that they are talking about him like he isn’t there.


	3. Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract is signed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long and is so short but i wanted to get something posted, not proof read but i will reread tomorrow and fix any mistakes,
> 
> i just want to take the time to say please ask the people in your life if they are okay, even if its a small thing, be kind to those around you as you may not know what people are going through in their head. also in saying that please reach out if you need help even if you aren't sure you should. if you have nobody to turn to them please message me. i am always willing to listen. 
> 
> also i just want to mention that i won a video call and got to talk to hyungwon!! it was the best part of my year and he was the kindest sweetest boi. he smiled and listened intently to everything i had to say.

Changkyun doesn’t remember much of the rest of the night. He remembers Jooheon’s cries and Hyunwoo’s grunts as they went at it again, this time forcing Changkyun to sit on a chair naked and watch as Hyunwoo slammed his cock into Jooheon at an unbelievable pace and watch Jooheon shake from overstimulation as Hyunwoo pumped his poor abused hole full of more cum. Changkyun sobbed when Hyunwoo finally paid him attention, jerking him off and forcing Changkyun to lick his own cum off Hyunwoo’s fingers and then fingering him until Changkyun’s body was shaking and he once again came all over himself. Hyunwoo was a good dominant, he carried Jooheon up the stairs in his arms as Changkyun followed along tiredly. He tucked them both into bed, Changkyun in between them both, his head spinning before he finally passes out from exhaustion. 

Hyunwoo is snoring softly when sleep reaches him, his hands wrapped around Changkyun’s waist and resting against Jooheon’s tummy. Changkyun despite being elated and comfortable couldn’t stop the awful dreams he’s had for years now, dauntingly dark and painfully twisted. 

The dream started off with a version of Changkyun that he himself didn’t not recognise. Young, eager and trusting. He had come home to his dominant, obviously said the wrong thing and was dragged into the bedroom, his dominant had fucked him raw, ignored his safeword and slapped him silly for not being able to get his dick hard. Except unlike the reality, dream Changkyun was choked until the breath left his body and went limp under the fingers of a man whose face was blank, devoid of anything remotely human.

Changkyun awakes with a gasp and lurches his body forward, the movement jolts the two men in the bed but only Hyunwoo stirs enough to open his eyes. Changkyun is in a world of panic, waking up from that dream and having 4 pairs of arms wrapped around him in an unfamiliar environment has him staggering to get out of the bed, to get away. His legs collapse underneath him when he gets off the bed and he falls painfully to the floor. He yelps as his chin hits the wood and winded, stills for a movement to get his bearings. 

A hand on his shoulder jolts him out of his thoughts and he scrambles back with a shout “I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me please! Please! I’ll do better, I’ll be better.”

Hyunwoo looks confused for a second before he removes his hand and speaks lowly as not to startle him “Changkyun I don’t know what happened but you’re here with me and Jooheon and your safe. Nobody here will hurt you”

Changkyun has to turn to look at Hyunwoo to convince himself he was with them and not in his dream. Hyunwoo is crouched down, his face twisted in concern. Changkyun inches himself back until his back hits the wall panic sitting firmly in his throat and puts his hands up in defence. Hyunwoo carefully sits on the floor a few meters from him and puts his hands in his lap. 

“Changkyun, baby” Hyunwoo murmurs, his voice soft as he shuffles forward. “can I come closer? I won’t hurt you baby boy.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Its so stupid” Changkyun whimpers, shaking his head as tears spring to his eyes, his body instinctively curling up to try and protect himself. 

“it’s not stupid, whatever you went through will not happen again while ever you’re with me and Jooheon. I wont let anyone hurt you little bird.”

Changkyun surprises himself by throwing his body at Hyunwoo who lands on his back with a grunt, Changkyun sprawled on his chest. 

“Whoa hey there” Hyunwoo chuckles lowly, the sound vibrating in his chest as he circles his arms around Changkyun’s shaking body and rubs his thumbs along his hips bones. “It’s okay baby boy, just let it all out.”

Changkyun just doesn’t have it in him to pretend he’s okay anymore. He’s sick of being held down by his past and wants to begin to heal. He cries out all his frustrations with big heaving sobs that make him lose his breath and clutch at his chest. At one point he digs his fingers into his scalp and pulls at the strands of damp hair to feel something, Hyunwoo prying them apart and sitting them up, holding Changkyun’s fists in his hands so he can’t hurt himself and rubbing his back with a warm broad hand. 

At one point Jooheon must have woken up and he crawls over to them, sitting with his legs crossed and petting at his hair. Changkyun hiccups as his tears trail off, his nose filled with snot and his face wet and red from the tears. It’s like he had run a marathon with no water, his body exhausted and weak. He lets himself be maneuvered back into the bed and sandwiched between the two of them as they pet his skin and whisper in his ear that he’s safe with them.

A few hours later Changkyun wakes to Jooheon slipping out of the bed and padding to the bathroom, Hyunwoo is nowhere to be seen as the bathroom door clicks shut and the shower is turned on. Changkyun sits up and stretches his arms above him, chest rising and falling as he takes a deep breath and yawns. His body is sore and he’s a little tired, but his mind is made up on what he has to do to move forward. He doesn’t know where things would head from here, but he knew that he had to talk to Hyunwoo before he could decide on which action to take. 

He joins Jooheon in the shower, letting the latter wash his hair for him and place gentle kisses along his shoulder blades. He could really get used to this treatment from the gentle man. Jooheon doesn’t push him to do anything else sensing that he wasn’t in the mood. He dries his hair for him and runs his fingers through it a few times to get rid of the fluffiness, but it just makes it worse, making the two of the giggle. Jooheon sets him out some clothes of his, a pair of slacks and a black t-shirt for him to wear, kisses his cheeks and points him in the direction of Hyunwoo’s office, promising to meet up with him in a few hours for the three of them to have lunch. 

Changkyun’s heart slams against his rib cage in scattered beats as he gets closer and closer to Hyunwoo’s office on the main floor. He knocks on the door and waits until Hyunwoo’s voice sounds out before he enters. It was as if Hyunwoo was expecting him. He merely smiles and gestures for Changkyun to sit at the seat across from his desk. Changkyun does as he’s told, knees knocking nervously against the underside of Hyunwoo’s desk. 

“Changkyun-ah”

“Hyunwoo Hyung” Changkyun repeats, Hyunwoo’s lips quirk into a smile.

“What can I do for you today Changkyun”

Changkyun knows that Hyunwoo isn’t going to make this easy. He’s sure that the older male wants him to say what he wants but he’s never been good at making decisions. His voice wavers, “What do you see in me?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t reply for a moment, just places his glasses on the table and leans back in the chair “Do you really want me to answer that question Changkyun? You might not be happy with the answer I give you.”

Changkyun decides that even if Hyunwoo tells him to leave and never come back he at least has to try. “I want to try to be the person that Jooheon thinks I am, I think even maybe deep down the real Changkyun still exists. And I don’t know how to bring him out”

“You know Changkyun, I inherited this club from my father when he passed away. At first I was going to sell the place, didn’t have much interest in what went on here that was until I met Jooheon. He had introduced me to Kihyun and Hoseok who were interested in preforming here after they had moved to Seoul for work. Jooheon wanted me to do what I wanted, he supported me in any decision I made. He kept it from me for a long time that he was submissive. He thought that would scare me off. I admit I was hesitant at the start, I didn’t know much about it but after some guidance from Kihyun and watching how things worked here I realised the beauty in it. The true side to BDSM. I couldn’t believe how much this sweet and gentle boy was willing to give me, how much he trusted me with his body and mind. The first time I saw Jooheon so vulnerable I promised I would take care of him forever. You remind me of Jooheon back when I first met him. He was scared, didn’t know who to trust, I knew he had been hurt before, he told me as much but when he trusted me I didn’t realise I could love someone as much as I loved him. I would do anything he asked of me. Jooheon and I love each other very much but we both agree that we could introduce you into our relationship. Jooheon has a lot of love to give. I was tentative at first but seeing how happy you make Jooheon makes me fond of you. and I’ve decided I want to give you the same love Jooheon helped me find all those years ago. That’s if you let me. I’m not saying that we have to dive right in, we can write a contract, I’ll train you and if you decide to stay with us then that would be lovely, if you want to be trained under another dominant after me then that can be arranged. What do you say?”

Changkyun is speechless but he can feel the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t want anyone else, that much he is sure of. “I want you both. Please Hyung”

Hyunwoo smiles softly, like a fluffiest of blankets or the cutest little soft kitten and Changkyun’s fingertips tingle. “I can’t think of anything else I would like more. I’ll write up your contract and we can discuss it at lunch. I’ll need you to think of things for me before then. Your hard limits, safe word, things you like and stuff you want to try. This contract means in no way that you are bound to me, this is just a safety precaution so we don’t try or do anything that would hurt you. it can be amended at anytime. Okay?”

Changkyun swallows the lump of saliva building on his tongue and despite the large part of his brain screaming at him to run away, nods. He likes the soft smile that spreads over Hyunwoo’s face, wants to crawl over the desk and let Hyunwoo fuck him until he can remember his own name but Changkyun should know better than letting people do whatever they want with him. It’s something about Hyunwoo that makes Changkyun throw all his inhibitions out the window. 

“Now run along, I’m sure Jooheon will take good care of you while I finish up here, go have lunch somewhere nice. I’ll meet you when I’m finished here.”

“Okay” Changkyun smiles nervously, eyes lighting up when Hyunwoo beckons him over with the flick of his wrist. Standing nervously with his hands twitching at his sides, Changkyun’s breath hitches as Hyunwoo bends up and brushes the hair away from his eyes with the pad of his fingers and kisses his exposed forehead. His lips are pillowy soft against his skin, leaking warmth and safety and a slight shutter runs down his spine.

Hyunwoo grabs his hands and tucks twenty in his palm, closing his hand into a fist and holding on. Hyunwoo’s voice is soft when it reaches his ears and Changkyun knees nearly buckle when he speaks. “See you soon baby” 

Changkyun is giddy as he meets up with Jooheon and they leave the club, rugged up in warm coats and less than a breath apart. Changkyun misses half of what Jooheon says as the younger chatters on here and there, guiding Changkyun by his elbow to a cute little place with flowers at the entrance and an assortment of sweet treats lined up in the window. Changkyun presses his nose to the glass like a puppy and laughs as Jooheon pokes his side and drags him into the small building, getting them situated in a nice booth in the corner, with neon lights twinkling and a small vase of daisies in the centre of the table. Changkyun orders black coffee and Jooheon a white coffee with honey, respective to their personalities Changkyun muses. 

“So are you okay after last night” Jooheon asks carefully, fiddling with a piece of fruit on his plate.

Changkyun knew this was going to come up sooner or later so he takes a breath “it’s a long story”

Jooheon’s eyes twinkle with something that Changkyun recognises as concern, something he hadn’t experienced by another person for a long time. “We have a little time until Hyunwoo comes if you want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure Hyung? I don’t want to bother you”'

“You could never bother me Changkyunnie, what happened bub. You can tell me”

Changkyun hesitates but Jooheon is looking at him expectantly but not pushing and Changkyun trusts that Jooheon wants to actually listen to what he has to say. He steels himself with a breath and begins his story, 

“A few years ago I met this guy. He was my first ever dominant. It’s started like a fairytale. He would buy me anything I liked, dressed me up pretty and we had killer sex, I was in a dream. I wanted to give everything to him and eventually I did. Looking back now I don’t know when things started to change. Perhaps I was so smitten with him I didn’t notice him treating me differently. He would stay out later and when he came home would ignore me. It was fine for a while, I thought maybe he was teaching me a lesson, I thought it was my job to just be quiet and take what he gave me, I was his submissive after all and wore his collar. Then he started to force himself on me when I didn’t want it, I tried to stop him but the more I complained the more he hurt me. He convinced me that nobody would ever want me or would touch me ever again after what I had done with him.”

Changkyun is so caught up in his story that he doesn’t realises he’s crying until Jooheon reaches over the table and thumbs at the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Hyunwoo and I would never.”

“And I believe you. I want to try but I need you to be patient with me.”

“Of course, Kyun. I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn’t have that happen to me, but I can relate to an extent. My previous partner cheated on me and I was so trusting, I did everything for him, and he betrayed me for someone else, I was so lost until I found Hyunwoo and I want that for you too. Also I care for you a lot even though we just met.” 

Changkyun rests his hand on top of Jooheon’s and grins a lopsided smile. “I care for you too Honey Hyung”

“Hyung!!” Jooheon calls excitedly, jumping up from his seat at Hyunwoo’s arrival. Everyone turns to look at them and Changkyun ducks his head, twirling the straw in his drink. Hyunwoo just smiles fondly and walks over greeting Jooheon with a quick peck to his nose and sits down, ordering himself a black coffee. He puts down a briefcase and pulls out a bunch of papers, handing them over to Changkyun to read. 

“I have a contract here. As I discussed earlier your training period will go for 3 months, I will train you to become a proper submissive and you will be under my command. This mean in clear terms that I own you as much as you want to be owned. The biggest thing in this contract is your consent. I will do whatever is written in these pages. Terms can be changed to suit you throughout, but this is a serious commitment on your part, you cannot take this lightly and if you aren’t serious about it then I recommend you not sign. Once you sign you are my submissive for the term underlined and you will do what I say. There will be a safeword in place if you ever feel unsafe and if you decide this isn’t for you then I am willing to cancel the contract earlier. Honestly Changkyun I want you to do this for you, not for anyone else. Please give this a few days to read over and work out what you would like.”

“Okay Hyung” Changkyun agrees, taking the contract and placing it beside him. “I’ll come by the club next week then?”

“Come around on Tuesday, I’ll make sure I’m free and honey doesn’t have any shows that day. If you agree we can start your training that night. While we are here, was last night okay for you? I don’t want to do anything that hurts you so you need to be clear on your hard limits. I would rather you tell me now then to do something that will upset you, okay baby?”

Changkyun nods and opens his mouth wide when Hyunwoo offers him a bite of his steak sandwich and Hyunwoo is sickeningly cute with Jooheon, buying them a milkshake and sharing it with one straw like a scene out of a movie. The afternoon slips by, the sun setting and showering the city in a soft red glow before the three part ways with a plan to see each other at the beginning of the next week. The rest of Changkyun’s week at work goes like a blur and Changkyun reads the contract through every night once over, thinking of all the different scenarios he could find himself in, being excited by the prospect of wearing a collar and submitting himself to Hyunwoo and Jooheon, hoping that this time would be different and there was only one way to find out. 

Time to return to the Black Swan.

……..

Changkyun’s hands are sweaty as he wipes them on his shorts, today is a hot summer day in Seoul so Changkyun has basketball shorts and an old high school tee-shirt on, Jooheon is upstairs watching a movie as Hyunwoo and Changkyun discuss the finer details. 

“So even though you’ve written it lets just go over it for safe measure. Safeword?”

“Firefly”

“Good. Hard limits?”

Changkyun hesitates before speaking “Um choking and breath play, humiliation and degradation that involves aspects related to my body. Face slapping and leaving me alone while bound.”

“Good. Now is there anything you would like to try. We will start simple to begin with, but I want to know what experience you have.”

“Uh I’m good at taking orders, I like being punished for breaking the rules, im interested in u-m-m” Changkyun blushes as Hyunwoo looks at him intently “in orgasm denial and edging as well as overstimulation. I also like being shown off.”

Hyunwoo nods in interest, writing down some notes and handing over his contract. “perfect. We will begin simple tonight, a lesson on what I expect from you and my preferences, since this will involve Jooheon too I will demonstrate with him before moving on with you. I got you something. This will show that you belong to me, nobody will touch you without my consent and therefore yours but with this collar comes complete submission, you will be mine to shape and do with as I please. Do you agree to this?’

“Yes Hyung”

“From now on you will call me sir or daddy. I do not want my name to come from your lips unless we are in public or the situation calls for it.”

“Daddy” Changkyun breaths, his skin suddenly feeling tight, like he was a pile of clothes vacuumed sealed within plastic confines. Hyunwoo hands him a plain black leather collar with a small D ring in the middle and Changkyun wraps it around his throat, letting Hyunwoo fiddle with the clasp until he’s happy with how tight it is, measuring with a finger between the material and his neck.

“Follow me. One metre behind me, walk with your head down and your hands behind your back when we are in the club. I have an image to uphold and I do not allow my property to walk sloppily. For today unless I specifically ask you, do not speak to anyone, even Jooheon or myself you are allowed yes sir, no sir or your safe word. Consider this your first lesson. It is important to learn when to speak and to use your words carefully when in the presence of your master.”

Changkyun gulps “Yes sir”

Changkyun follows Hyunwoo into their bedroom, finding Jooheon with his hand down his pants. He gasps and scrambles off the bed, bowing in shame as Hyunwoo scoffs. “What were you just doing Jooheon”

Jooheon looks up with teary eyes “daddy I’m sorry!” he cries, I didn’t mean to”

“if you didn’t mean to you wouldn’t have done it. Save your excuses”

Hyunwoo looks upset and as Changkyun observes Jooheon blubbering at Hyunwoo’s feet with constant pleas of sorry his tummy twists in uncertainly. “Daddy please don’t be angry, im sorry, Im sorry.”

“Shut up. You know our rules. You don’t touch yourself without my permission, you’re showing such a bad first impression to our baby boy over there. But I guess this is a good lesson for him to learn. Changkyun go kneel on the mat in the middle of the floor.” He pauses and swallows, Jooheon whimpers “And you, get on the bed, clothes off. You know I don’t like punishing you honey but I will not tolerate this. You will learn not to do this again.”

Jooheon clampers onto the bed tripping over his pants as he removes them, kneeling on the bed with his hands in his lap, whimpering. “Dadd-ddyy”

“Go on, since you wanted to touch yourself so much, continue.” Hyunwoo snaps, scowling at Jooheon which Changkyun finds interesting, he didn’t think it was possible for Hyunwoo to be angry at him. 

Jooheon looks hesitant, he doesn’t want to touch himself anymore, his cock is soft again from the disappointment apparent in his dominants tone, but he grips himself and takes a few tentative tugs and eventually despite his unwillingness his cock swells to life, Changkyun’s mouth waters and he wants to go over and suck him until he comes sweetly down his throat. Jooheon squirms under everyone’s gaze as he thumbs his tip and drags his fingers down, the friction is painful, and he uses his precome to try and lessen the burn, his legs jolt and he squirms just as he’s about to cum Hyunwoo orders him to remove his hand and Jooheon whines but does what he’s told, bucking his hips as his cock is denied release.

His wails get louder as Hyunwoo orders him yet again to masturbate and Jooheon tries to argue while he twists his hand up and down his fat cock. “Your tears are useless Jooheon-ah. You wanted to jerk off so much and im allowing it so give it a rest.”

“But daddy, please, I won’t do it ever again I just was thinking of you daddy and how much I wanted you inside me, my naughty cock wouldn’t stop getting hard I was just trying to stop it, I wasn’t going to continue.”

Hyunwoo knocks Jooheon’s hand off his cock and roughly jerks him off, Jooheon is thrashing and arching his back and just as Jooheon’s cock spurts its first bits of cum Hyunwoo pulls away, grabbing Jooheon’s wrists roughly as the latter scrambles to reach his cock and continue with his orgasm. Changkyun wiggles as he own cock becomes hard, unable to look away and Jooheon cries as his cock jerks wretchedly, his cum weeping pathetically out of the tip, his ruined orgasm ripping through his body, the pleasure unsatisfying even thought he had come.

Jooheon’s tears are endless and he throws himself into Hyunwoo’s chest, sobbing “thank you for teaching me daddy. I’m sorry I broke the rules, I know that you put these rules in place so you can provide the best pleasure for me daddy and I broke the rules. I know that made you sad, I was bad daddy so bad!”

Hyunwoo soothes his submissive rubbing his back soothingly and kissing the tears off his cheeks. “Go clean up baby boy. When you get back you can get redressed and join us. Today I will be teaching Changkyun a few of my rules, I may require your assistance so I will allow you to finger yourself open but no coming. I’m not sure you would be able to even touch your poor cock after that and I’m sure you won’t enjoy fingering yourself. Think of how disappointed I am, you could have joined in and enjoyed what im teaching Changkyun tonight, but you will only be watching. That’s on you.” Hyunwoo says, dismissing Jooheon without even looking at the poor boys upset look. 

“Now Changkyun, let your first lesson begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter @meowwonnie to scream about anything tbh


	4. Changkyun, Jooheon And Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont want to ruin the sex in this chapter so warnings will be at the end, also in the tags. this chapter is just utter filth, so enjoy that!  
> this story is nearly finished :( but dont worry i have so much more planned. i hope to have two other spin off series to focus on the other two couples and their relationships. i also will be posting various one shots because why not?
> 
> heres what i have planned in the near future.
> 
> kiho - watersports/omorashi/diaper play
> 
> Hyunghyuk - kitten play/cuckholding
> 
> showkikyun - pet play/ownership

“Now Changkyun. Your first lesson. The contract we signed yesterday is the start of our journey together. You surrender all your pleasure to me and I control when and where you come. You should strive to please me first and foremost, even if that means putting your pleasure second. This is why I punished Jooheon, he knows our rules. You do not touch yourself without permission unless I specify you can. I don’t enjoy punishment but sometimes it is necessary for you to learn and as you will come to realise im actually very lenient compared to someone such as Kihyun. Secondly, before each scene I will confirm with you your safe word and in a scene where you may not be able to speak an action that tells me you want to stop. After a few months we will try different things that you and I may enjoy together along with Jooheon but for now you will learn the basics about being submissive. You will follow the rules as I show them to you, you do what I say without question unless you safeword. I own you and your body now. what I won’t do is take away touch or affection as a form of punishment and you are to come to me if you feel unsafe or scared in any way. For tonight we are going to start simple, i will explore your body, what things please and arouse you and what I should steer clear of. I will also be teaching you during so make sure you pay attention. I will allow you one choice before we begin. Would you like Jooheon to watch or would you rather be alone?”

Changkyun’s knees ache from kneeling on the ground but he manages to choke out a sentence. “I would like Jooheon to stay sir.” Hyunwoo’s smile hits Changkyun deep in the bottom of his gut, he’s painfully aware of the cool air licking at his naked skin and his soft cock hanging between his legs as the excitement builds up when Hyunwoo shortens the distance between them.

“Good choice. Changkyun I want you on the bed, on your hands and knees. Jooheon come over to me please.”

Changkyun scrambles to the bed, ignoring the pins and needles in his feet, and plants himself in the middle on his knees, his body a fumbling mess of nervous tension and excitement. He eyes Jooheon on the floor at Hyunwoo’s feet as he passes, but doesn’t say a word, Jooheon gets up from where he’s been kneeling at Hyunwoo’s feet. He’s been sniffling quietly, upset with himself, Hyunwoo has barely looked his way and Changkyun can see how distraught he is, tears are staining his cheeks and there’s red marks on his palms where he’s been digging his hands into them.

Jooheon looks up at Hyunwoo before turning his gaze to the floor, his voice is small and pitiful. “’m' sorry sir.”

“Jooheon look at me” Hyunwoo commands Jooheon looks up with an expression had breaks Changkyun’s heart.

Jooheon is truly devastated that he messed up. Changkyun wonders how much Jooheon must value Hyunwoo in his life and how critical he is of himself. “m- sorry daddy, so-o sorry.”

“We talked about this numerous times baby. Recite what I tell you every time.”

“Once daddy punishes me, I am to forget what I did wrong.”

“I punish you so you can learn and move on. Why are you upset and don’t lie to me, I can tell.”

“‘fraid you don’t love me anymore.” Hyunwoo’s stern façade wavers for a moment, Changkyun’s breath catches in his throat.

“No matter what you do I will always love you my precious precious boy.” Hyunwoo lifts a finger under Jooheon’s chin and smiles softly as a fresh stream of tears slides down his cheeks. Hyunwoo presses a simple kiss to his forehead and Changkyun can visibly see the tension leave Jooheon’s body.

Jooheon shudders, “Thankyou daddy. Thank you for my lesson I’ll do better next time.”

“I know you will” Hyunwoo says, he grazes his cheek with a thumb and Jooheon’s eyes flutter closed. “Now kneel over there where Changkyun was baby, you will enjoy watching this.”

Hyunwoo moves over to the corner of the room where there is a large leather storage box and pulls out two sets of blue coloured rope. He works quickly and efficiently, tying the rope to the headboard on both sides and makes a loop that Changkyun assumes his wrists will fit into, his cock twitches.

“Tell me your safe word”

“Firefly sir.”

“and if you can’t speak and want me to stop?”

“Lift two fingers up on my right hand for longer than 5 seconds.”

“Such a good boy for me you are. Gonna make you feel so good tonight baby, give you the treatment you deserve.” Hyunwoo murmurs, leaning down to capture Changkyun in a soft kiss, his lips hovering for a second before he brings them down biting and pulling at his bottom lip, Changkyun chasing after.

Hyunwoo moves behind him and Changkyun, nervous to move without Hyunwoo’s permission, turns his gaze to the forest green satin sheets beneath him and focuses on how it slides against his skin. The sweat begins to pool on the backs of his knees and Changkyun shifts a little, trying to settle his shaking arms. Hyunwoo’s voice cuts the air and Changkyun lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Widen your legs a little, im going to fasten your ankles to these ropes. I have safety scissors if we need but try not to pull too hard or they might cut into your skin a little.”

Changkyun shuffles and widens his legs as instructed, he feels his cheeks pull open a bit and he clenches his asshole at the coolness brushing across his hole, cheeks suddenly hot, realising what position he’s in on the bed with both Hyunwoo and Jooheon in the room. Hyunwoo slips the rope through his ankles and Changkyun shivers as the rope is pulled tight until Changkyun can feel it encasing the skin on his ankle. Hyunwoo is quick with the other ankle and orders Changkyun to try and pull his knees up, only managing to pull them a little before the resistance of the ropes stops him, it pulls deliciously on his skin and Changkyun groans as his cock begins to harden under the feeling of being trapped, completely at the mercy of his dominant. Hyunwoo repeats the process with his wrists and orders him to pull, the ropes tightening and locking Changkyun in place on the bed.

“Are you comfortable Changkyun?”

“Yes sir”

“Tell me what’s on your mind right now. Do you like being restrained like this. Like it when you’re helpless, open up for me like a sweet little slut?” Hyunwoo says, with a small smile on his face.

He waits for Changkyun to find the words. Changkyun is shocked with how Hyunwoo’s words slide across his skin and engrave themselves in the back of his mind. He hates that he likes it, his mind rewired into thinking that what he’s doing is wrong, that his body is betraying him. But something is different this time, Hyunwoo is nothing like what his old boyfriend was like, Hyunwoo is quiet and soft while his old Dom had been abrasive and rough around the edges, always taking and never giving in return, he had taken so much, even when Changkyun had begged and cried for him to stop.

Changkyun shifts a little, ignoring the incessant chatter in his head and focuses on replying to Hyunwoo. “Yes sir. Use me please, I can take it. I’ll be so good for you. wanna be good.”

“I know, and I bet your going to show me just how good you can be. Let me ask you changkyun. How much do you like pain?”

“Sir?”

“Pain Changkyun. Your tolerance?”

“I like pain Sir.” Hyunwoo smirks at how sure Changkyun sounds.

“You haven’t been with me before little bird. Lets see how high that pain tolerance really is.” Changkyun gulps loudly, the sweat building up in his hairline and sliding down his temple in anticipation of what’s to come, Hyunwoo wipes it away with a kiss to his temple. “Now Changkyun. I want you to close your eyes, are you happy for me to put this blindfold on you?”

“Yes sir, but please don’t leave.” Changkyun whispers, shivers running down his spine as Hyunwoo slips the velvet blindfold over his eyes Changkyun catches the hitch in Hyunwoo’s breath, he almost feels disappointed when Hyunwoo’s tone is a little disheartened.

“You need to fully let go for me to be able to fully train you Changkyun. I know it’s hard and I know what you went through will make it hard for you to trust me but I need you to try. I am not your previous dominant and I will not do anything you don’t wont. I won’t leave you alone at all, okay?. So free your mind and just let yourself feel. My speciality is shibari, and bondage. What we are using tonight is simple, but I enjoy making art out of rope bondage and very much enjoy it, I hope it is something I can share with you if you are interested. This exercise now for me to understand what your body enjoys and what it doesn’t. Pain and pleasure is such a fine art and im quite proud to say I’ve mastered it perfectly with Jooheon, I know exactly how to wind him up, what makes him squirm and ache, what actions makes him come undone under my fingertips, and I hope to learn the same with you over time. I can make Jooheon fall into subspace, experience things you can only imagine. I know realistic that will not be possible for you until we build up trust so now, I would like to make you come untouched. Have you ever done that before Changkyun?”

Changkyun feels like he’s floating in a cloud, with just Hyunwoo and Jooheon with him, his body is light and his skin is tight over his bones in the best way possible. He feels himself building with anticipation, the blood swirling under his skin and pulsing in his erogenous areas. His dick is half-mast now just from Hyunwoo’s careful gaze. He floats back a little when Hyunwoo speaks to him. Hyunwoo leans close and licks the shell of his ear, causing Changkyun to gasp from the unexpected touch. and croaks out a response, mouth open in eagerness

“No Sir, it didn’t matter what I wanted before.”

“Let me show you for a proper BDSM relationship is like.”

Hyunwoo pulls away and off the bed completely, Now that he can’t see, the noises in the room becomes more noticeable. He can hear Jooheon shift on the carpet and can feel when Hyunwoo moves behind him. He jumps when Hyunwoo runs the tip of something smooth and thin from the sensitive skin of his neck all the way along his spine and between his ass cheeks, circling around his eager hole. Hyunwoo is so steady and sure in his actions and it makes Changkyun quiver with need. He arches back against the intrusion, trying to get something inside him, anything. Changkyun is empty and he wants nothing more then Hyunwoo to fill him, mind body and soul. Hyunwoo moves expertly around his body like he had been doing this with Changkyun for years and there something about the way he touches each expanse of skin with careful precision that makes Changkyun’s head throb. Its all soft touches and soothing swipes of his hands, all along Changkyun’s back, along his sides and across his neck. Hyunwoo continues the motions for a few minutes like he’s inspecting each inch of skin, stopping occasionally to place gentle kisses on the skin he can reach. Changkyun’s tummy ripples when Hyunwoo drags a finger across the vulnerable middle of him body, digging his finger into Changkyun belly button and pushing just enough for Changkyun to feel the sharpness run down his neglected dick. A sharp high pitch moan leaves his lips and Changkyun’s cheeks flush in embarrassment at how easy it was For Hyunwoo to find his sensitive areas.

Changkyun can hear the smugness in Hyunwoo’s voice. “You like that huh?”

“Mhm’ sir. Feels good” Changkyun slurs, his head light as if he had been holding his breath under water.

“You’re doing good baby. Stay with me here.”

“daddy..”

“Yes baby.”

“Can I have it please, I’ve been good. Fill me up please I want it, I need it”

Hyunwoo pauses before thumping both ass cheeks in succession with something that feels very similar to leather. Changkyun gasps loudly as the sting spreads across his cheeks, not in actual pain but just from the shock.

“Sir!” Changkyun cries out, feeling the first licks of fire on his skin

“You don’t get to order me around slut. I own this hole now, and i'll fill it up when I want.”

Changkyun nods furiously. “Sorry sir, I forgot my manners, please hit me again, I deserve it. Again please daddy!”

“Careful” Hyunwoo warns, hitting his ass hard enough for Changkyun to hear the ringing in his ears “what did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut. Now be quiet and take what I give you.”

The blindfold that Changkyun is wearing becomes damp when Hyunwoo swings the paddle again, once, thrice, until Changkyun is lurching forward, his ass cheeks red and the pain shooting through his body. Changkyun struggles to get away from the shooting pain in his ass but leans back all the same when the flame licks at his belly and his cock drips out steady beads of precome.. When Hyunwoo hits again, Changkyun tries to pull up his legs to crawl away but the ropes cut into his skin and Changkyun’s stomach drops at how helpless he is. Silence follows and Changkyun isn’t sure if Hyunwoo is even still there. He jumps when breath his blown across his face. Hyunwoo kisses his jaw, trails wet kisses along the smooth skin and down behind his ear. He stops every few seconds and sucks the skin between his lips, long enough that the blood beings to pool in the veins under his skin. Blowing over it with a warm breath, Hyunwoo continues his mission, leaving a trail of hickies, and leaning back to inspect the trails of red, Changkyun’s breath is coming out in short puffs as he awaits what his dominant will do next, fists curled up in the sheets. Hyunwoo’s soft palm on his hot skin brings him back to the present and he cries out when Hyunwoo slides a wet finger along the crack of his ass and pushes in, hooking his finger and jabbing it against his prostate, enjoying how Changkyun moans and tries to twist away from the pleasure shooting down his limbs.

“Dad-d-y!” Changkyun whines loudly, kicking his legs uselessly and shaking his head “hmph-.hf. please!"

“Please what little bird? Im not going to touch your cock if that is what you are going to ask. I know your close, your poor little cock is weeping so much, you’re making a mess of my sheets.”

“mhm. ‘wa’na cum”

“Even you should know that’s not how you should behave. Where are your manners Changkyun, thought you wanted to be good for me.”

Changkyun, frustrated at the throbbing pain his dick, wanting nothing more than to cum begins to beg, surprising even himself at his eagerness to submit. “Please can I come daddy?”

Changkyun can feel drops of precome sliding down his cock and running along his balls, tickling the skin there before sinking into fabric. He squirms as Hyunwoo rubs his finger along his walls, not applying enough pressure to hurt but to make the pressure in his stomach uncomfortable. He purposely misses his prostate, riling Changkyun up, making him desperate for each touch. Hyunwoo suddenly adds a second finger spreading them apart and scissoring his hole, stretching him, opening him up. Hyunwoo slips his fingers all the way to the knuckle, scraping at his prostrate, building up the pleasure deep in his bones. All Changkyun can think about is the need to come, wanting to show Hyunwoo he could be good for him. His limbs and burning from the position he’s in and the feeling of Hyunwoo’s fingers in his ass. The pleasure is slowly building up in his tummy, the familiar sensation of an orgasm, but it’s different this time, the feeling is stronger and less superficial, like a deep longing from inside him and the constant pressure on his prostate has the feeling building until release is all Changkyun can think about, his cock is jumping with each push and Changkyun begins to pull at the ropes, desperate to wrap his hand around his cock, for some sort of quick release. Hyunwoo removes his fingers and Changkyun yells out in protest, twisting and pulling frantically, trying to chase the feeling of fullness that Hyunwoo’s fingers provided.

Hyunwoo soothes him with a pat to the back of his thigh.

“Not long baby.” Hyunwoo appeases Changkyun with a kiss on his spine “Now I’m going to spank you 5 times, if you want to please your daddy you will come on 5, I will allow you to cry out as much as you want. Now count down and thank me for each. I also expect you to thank me for letting you come tonight and for the lesson I have shown you.”

Changkyun tenses expectantly, waiting for the first blow of the paddle on his ass. He waits a few seconds, nervously, not sure when Hyunwoo is going to hit him. The blow comes out of nowhere and Changkyun screams as his already sore ass is hit again, harder than all the other times.

“Changkyun!” Hyunwoo warns.

“One.. Thankyou.”

Smack

“Two.” Changkyun sobs “Thank you!”

Smack

Smack

Smack

“Five. Thankyou daddy” Changkyun whimpers, bowing his spine so beautifully it has Jooheon whimpering on the floor. Hyunwoo’s voice rings in his ears, urging him to come, the orgasm that had been slowly budding in the pits of his stomach swells and rips through him like a tidal wave, his cock spurting out ribbons of cum on his tummy and neck as well as soaking on the bed beneath him, and his limbs shake from the pleasure. He falls into his elbows, cum mixing into skin dripping with sweat but he doesn’t have the energy to care that he’s sitting in his own cum like a whore, his fingers and toes curl up as the ropes pull against him, the material biting delightfully into his skin. His breath comes out in short strained puffs and he groans and fights the pleasure searing through him like never before as his dick gushes continuous, milking out the load that had built up. The orgasm is so intense, Changkyun can only thing of how good everything feels, like he’s in this made up world filled with nothing but endless gratification, his mind is blank and his cock sags and the hardness slips away with the orgasm. He comes back to himself hard, his limbs heavy like giant boulders. He can barely feel when Hyunwoo unties his arms and legs, his arms give away and he collapses into the mattress, turning his head to the side so he can breathe, quivering when Hyunwoo runs his hands down his back and grips at his red ass, kneading the skin between his fingers and savouring the little whimpers that Changkyun lets out at the intrusion.

“Changkyun you with me sweet?” Hyunwoo says gently, helping Changkyun sit up on his knees. “Thankyou for letting me experience this with you, you did so well. You came so beautifully, I’m so proud.”

Changkyun looks up at Hyunwoo with tears glistening in his eyes and smiles crookedly, the tiredness evident on his features, he’s got cum on his lashes and cheeks but doesn’t seem to care or notice. “Thankyou for teaching me daddy.”

“Your welcome baby, but the night is far from over. Jooheon.”

Jooheon crawls over on his hands and knees looking up and Hyunwoo expectantly, his cock hard against his stomach. “Yes Daddy?”

“Show Changkyun how we present ourselves to me before a scene.”

Changkyun sits up in interest, dragging himself over to the side of the bed to watch Jooheon, his heart sitting firmly at his throat. Jooheon sits back on his thighs obediently and pulls his forearms behind his back gripping onto each elbow with his hands, resting both arms on the small of his back and lowering his head so his chin is tucked neatly into his neck. The movement is so fluid and practiced, like Jooheon had been doing it his whole life, Changkyun thinks this could be what fulfilment feels like.

“So perfect” Hyunwoo coos, lifting Jooheon’s chin up and giving him a sweet smile, “Go take Changkyun to the bathroom and I’ll run you both a bath. You need to recharge if we are going to continue with another lesson tonight.”

Jooheon gets up off his knees and drags Changkyun along by the hand, Jooheon is painfully hard but ignores it the best he can since Hyunwoo didn’t want to do anything about it yet and Jooheon would obey. Changkyun is just tired but follows along silently, sitting dazed and crossed legged next to the bath with Jooheon as Hyunwoo fills the tub with warm water and adds some scented bath salts to help their muscles. Hyunwoo helps them both into the bath, kissing each of them in turn and sitting back on the seat in the bathroom.

“Sir” Jooheon asks, apprehensively. “Would It please you if me and Changkyun play a little.”

Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow “What do you have in mind”

“I wanna kiss him daddy.”

“Would you like that Changkyun?”

“Yes please sir”

“Go on then, make it messy, you know how much I like that.”

Jooheon smiles eagerly and pressed his open mouth to Changkyun’s wasting absolutely no time and letting his tongue fall out, lapping all around Changkyun’s lips, soaking them in the saliva dripping from his own mouth, Changkyun groans at the lewd action and brings his tongue out to meet the one licking along his teeth, suckling like a newborn calf. Hyunwoo makes a noise from next to them and it spurs the two submissives on at the low groan from their dominant. Changkyun’s hands come to grip Jooheon’s hair to pull him onto his lap, bath water splashing up the sides and soaking the mat on the tiles. They hungrily kiss as if neither of them had eaten for days, their hands frantically trying to grip onto slippery skin.

“That’s enough. present” Changkyun and Jooheon groan in unison but pull apart at the order. Jooheon put his eyes down and rests his hands behind his back like before, Changkyun looks over for a moment until his brain registers that he should do the same, he mirrors the action.

“Very good boys. Clean up and meet me in the bedroom.”

And then Hyunwoo is gone.

The two boys wash the best they can, Jooheon takes a damp cloth and wipes Changkyun’s cheeks and lashes where the cum had begun to dry, smiling sweetly as Changkyun trustingly melts into the touch. They are both soft now but excited for what is to come. Changkyun trails along behind as they both dry and present themselves to Hyunwoo, on their knees, naked and heads bowed. Hyunwoo kneels down in front of them. He had been clothed the whole time but now had removed his shirt, his sun kissed skin glistening in the pale light. The two submissives look up when they are allowed to and both shake in excitement when Hyunwoo sits back on the edge of the bed and pulls his cock out between the zipper of his pants. Changkyun’s mouth waters at the fat cock just in front of his face and Hyunwoo smirks, curls his fingers around his shaft and slowly jacks off until his cock slowly hardens under his touch.

“Do you want to please your daddy?” Both boys nod keenly “Jooheon first, I wanna feel your hot tight mouth around me. Get to it”

Jooheon shuffles forward and just as he’s about to wrap his lips around the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock his head is pulled back by the hair, he whines. “beg for it.”

“please daddy!”

“I know you can do better than that Jooheon-ah”

“Daddy please! Can I have your cock in my mouth. Please I want it, want you to choke me with it, cum down my throat. I can take it. I’m daddy’s good boy, use my mouth please please.” Jooheon’s chest is heaving with the need to have his dominant cock in his mouth, pounding all the thoughts out of his head, he wants it, needs it

“Better. Open wide for me, hands on your lap. Im gonna fuck your throat baby, show Changkyun how well you suck daddies’ cock, you’re such a cock slut aren’t you? always wanting your holes stuffed full of me? Maybe I’ll plug you up with cum tonight, let Changkyun cum in your ass too and make you hold it in until tomorrow, fill you up again until your stomach is all bloated with my cum. Bet my baby boy would love that?”

Jooheon sobs at the humiliation licking at his gut but his cock chubs up at the filthy talk, he wants it all so bad, would let Hyunwoo do anything to him, would let Changkyun as well. He cries “yes daddy, just ‘ant you to use me, fill up whenever you want, whatever makes daddy happy”

Hyunwoo is proud of his submissive how trusting he is of his body, how he’s willing to give everything to Hyunwoo just so the dominant can break him apart and pull him back altogether again. Hyunwoo finally gives Jooheon what he wants, and with no warming jams his cock all the way to the hilt into Jooheon’s mouth. The head hits the back of his tonsils and Jooheon gags violently at the intrusion, spit dripping down his chin. Jooheon’s fists tighten in his lap but it’s the only indication that shows he’s affected but Hyunwoo’s snaps his hips faster, running his hand down to tighten at Jooheon’s nape and keep his head secure as he fucks into his throat deeply. Jooheon resists the urge to grab his cock, knowing that wouldn’t please Hyunwoo and focuses on relaxing his throat muscles. Hyunwoo fills his skull with searing heat, his dom’s cock filling every space in his mouth.

Changkyun whines besides him and leans forward on his knees to lick around the base of Hyunwoo’s cock as he slows his thrusts, inpatient to have the same weight on his own tongue.

“Eager baby?” Hyunwoo chuckles, pulling Jooheon off his cock, the young sub taking a croaky breath, his throat sore and rough from the face fucking. “Go on then.”

Changkyun takes Jooheon’s place and Hyunwoo is more careful, interested to explore Changkyun’s skill and ability before rushing in headfirst. He watches how Changkyun opens his mouth and allows a clump of spit he had been saving to dribble all over Hyunwoo’s spit slicked dick before spreading it around with his tongue that seemed to go for miles. Hyunwoo looks down in interest as Changkyun takes him all the way to the hilt the same as Jooheon, only gagging a little at the intrusion.

“Looks like my little slut is good at sucking cock huh?” Changkyun groans and bobs his head on Hyunwoo’s dick as an figurative answer to the question Hyunwoo wasn’t really asking anyway.

He had been good at sucking cock when he was allowed, it was something Changkyun was confident in, he runs his tongue along the back of Hyunwoo’s cock on the upstroke, opening his mouth as wide as he can and ignoring the stinging pain in his jaw when Hyunwoo thrusts into his pliant and hot mouth, enjoying how good Changkyun is at this. His thick tongue is running along the veins in his cock while he hollows his cheeks and sucks, all while Hyunwoo’s fucks into the back of his throat, loving how Changkyun tightens around the head and squeezes his throat muscles. Spit is dripping down out of the sides of his mouth and along his chin, making the whole act seem utterly sinful. Hyunwoo isn’t going to last long with these two exquisite and trusting boys at his feet. Jooheon’s whole chest is heaving with the need to Join Changkyun on his dick and it makes Hyunwoo all that more protective of the two below him, he needed this as much as they did, to feel wanted and have some who relies on him for their needs, Hyunwoo had always been by himself most of the time with no other siblings to play with so he cherished being able to take care of someone.

Hyunwoo pulls Changkyun’s head of his dick and leans down to look at his two subs, Changkyun has tears dripping from the corner of his eyes, lips swollen and puffy and cheeks a pretty shade of pink. Jooheon isn’t fairing much better his already plump lips bitten and red. They both understand what is to happen next and they let their tongues flop from their mouth, like two well behaved puppy dogs as Hyunwoo jerks himself to completion of their pretty faces. The two subs, smile like Hyunwoo had blessed them with afterlife and Changkyun leans forward to lick the cum off Jooheon’s cheeks, Hyunwoo could almost cum again at how the two boys lazily kiss and swallow every inch of cum from each other’s faces. Jooheon pulls Changkyun to rest in his arms as they push their backs against the bed. Changkyun whines softly under his breath, sated but highly emotionally. Jooheon is the same but he’s done this a lot more then Changkyun and knows Hyunwoo’s routine when the Dom turns away to move over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

“You did so well Kyunnie.” Jooheon soothes, holding Changkyun tight against his chest.

“Joo” Changkyun whimpers, turning and making grapy hands at Jooheon’s arms “joo. Joo”

‘Hey shhh. I’m here baby. I’m here.”

“I just I -I”

“it’s okay we know sweet bird we know.”

“So good for me Changkyun” Hyunwoo soothes as if he knew Changkyun was stressed, running the tips of his fingers in circles on Changkyun’s hips. Changkyun curls up against Jooheon’s chest, instinctively burying his head where Jooheon’s natural musk is the strongest. The tears begin to leak from his eyes before he can stop them, he feels overwhelmed at the emotions banging against his skull, he feels vulnerable, scared. Hyunwoo sits down beside them and wraps his hands around Changkyun as well holding him tight around the middle through the shaking and crying, trying to hold the broken boy so he wouldn’t fall apart beneath their fingers. Changkyun cries and sobs, muffled with how he’s buried himself against Jooheon, he feels raw and broken open, he’s bared parts of himself he didn’t realise he had and now he’s scared of the consequences.

“Changkyun” Hyunwoo orders softly, bringing a juice box straw to his lips “Drink. Can you look at me baby.”

Changkyun looks up with a soft vulnerability that makes Hyunwoo’s heart squeeze. Changkyun takes a small sip and winces at the taste, Hyunwoo puts that in the forefront of his mind for next time. “I want you to listen to me carefully. Aftercare is very important to me. I understand due to your experiences you probably haven’t had that and didn’t have someone there to help you with the aftermath. What you’re experiencing now is sub drop. The overwhelming euphoria and pleasure you experience can be taxing on the body and sometimes that can result in a drop. I want you to know this is nothing you have done wrong, its normal. Even Jooheon and I experience the same thing sometimes. So I need you to tell me how you feel right now.”

Changkyun is quiet for a moment and Hyunwoo is patient, letting him find the words, Changkyun’s head is fuzzy and he wants to cry and scream unable to deal with all the emotions running through his body. “I don’t know sir. Everything feels too much, I’m not sure”

“I think your just a bit overwhelmed. You were the best for us, your body is so beautiful and that sinful mouth, I nearly came just from the way you were sucking me off baby. Your so good to me, so good for your daddy.” Changkyun whines like a newborn baby at the praise, and takes sips of the apple juice that Hyunwoo’s offers, he doesn’t like how cold it is and winces each time he swallows at the rawness of his throat.

They move to the bed and Jooheon is uncharacteristically unsure of his movement and as such as he tries to hide it, Jooheon’s never had to share aftercare before but he’s worried more about Changkyun at the moment so he tries to pull himself out of his headspace. Before he can think too much he jumps when Hyunwoo’s lips touch his forehead, like he knew exactly what he was thinking. Hyunwoo just seems to know these things.

“Here baby” Hyunwoo smiles sweetly, brushing Jooheon’s hair off his face and handing him Changkyun’s half full juice box. “My sweet giving boy, you know how proud I am of you, for giving yourself so much to me and to Changkyun” Jooheon sips on the straw and looks up at Hyunwoo with a soft pout, his dimples popping at the corner of his cheeks.

“Thanks daddy. i love you" Hyunwoo beckons Jooheon closer and the submissive curls up on Hyunwoo’s chest. Changkyun, pressing himself close on the other side lets his eyes fall shut finally, unable to keep them open as the exhaustion hits him. Changkyun tries to ignore the pounding in his head and listens intently to Hyunwoo and his explanation of what he was feeling. Both the subs feel safe with Hyunwoo holding them to his body and singing under his breath as they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter @meowwonnie to scream about anything tbh
> 
> warnings: face fucking, ownership, overuse of the word slut, coming untouched, bondage, threesome, cum play, aftercare, sub drop (sorry its nessacary), spanking,


	5. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is it folks! Dont worry i still have plenty of ideas in this world. ill be focusing on oneshots for the moment to help improve my writing but have plans for two short stories for the other two couples!
> 
> thankyou so much for everyone who has commented and read this story! it means so much more to me thne you could realise.

  


The next few months flash before his eyes, Changkyun goes to work like usual during the week and on the weekends, he goes to the club. Hyunwoo teaches him a new lesson each week, usually during a scene and each time he falls a little deeper in love with him. Sometimes Jooheon joins in and other times he spends the night with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Within the circle it was not uncommon for dominants to share their submissives with each other if they so wished and Jooheon just so happened to have a soft spot for Minhyuk’s pet. It was not that Jooheon didn’t love Hyunwoo, he loved him so much it hurt but Jooheon had so much love to give, loved being taken care of by his best friends so as long as Minhyuk behaved himself Hyunwoo was fine with the idea. Hyungwon was relentless at times and loved it when people watched him, Minhyuk’s pretty toy to be shown off. He enjoyed the scenes with Jooheon as much as Jooheon did. 

  


Changkyun gave a piece of himself to Hyunwoo each time they did a scene, and as Hyunwoo chipped away his walls, more and more memories of his old dominant became a thing of the past. Hyunwoo obeyed every part of the contract to a fault and when Changkyun had safe worded during a scene where Hyunwoo had him suspended in the air, blindfolded and gagged, the dominant stopped as if been struck by lightning. Changkyun was just as shocked between the blur of panic that Hyunwoo had begun to cry and shake as he untied him, pulling the quivering submissive straight against him, apologies slipping through his fingers. That was when Changkyun knew he had made the best decision of his life. All three of them even went on a first official date, seeing a movie and ending the night with Jooheon getting his ass reamed in one of the many rooms that Hyunwoo owned.

  


On days where Changkyun would have a bad week at work or when Jooheon had a show that didn’t go well. Hyunwoo would take care of them, letting the two sleep together while he watched over them. Changkyun had never felt so loved and cared for in his entire life. He learned that there was so much more to being a submissive then he first thought. He realised through so many interactions that every submissive in the place, submitted because they wanted to, because it was their choice. Changkyun understood now that what he had gone through originally what not how the relationship should have worked at all. The two submissives were there when Hyunwoo needed them too and one week where Hyunwoo had fallen sick, everyone seemed to rally together, Kihyun taking over the books and the two submissives barely leaving his side unless it was to fetch things to make Hyunwoo better, he took care of them so well, so it was only natural that they gave all of themselves to Hyunwoo when he needed.

  


It still took Changkyun by shock a little when Hyunwoo and Jooheon did a stage scene. The way the two worked on stage was different to their relationship in the bedroom, rough and flashier. Jooheon was bratty and sharp, constantly pushing Hyunwoo’s buttons and Hyunwoo fought back twice as hard. Often after a stage, Changkyun would jack off under Hyunwoo’s supervision, reciting exactly what Hyunwoo had done to Jooheon, in explicit detail, Changkyun enjoyed some of those moments the most. He also learned of so many more kinks he was willing to try, most of which he enjoyed. He still wouldn’t let anyone near his neck, often getting panic attacks when his collar was too tight, a mistake which Hyunwoo made only once. 

  


Before he knew it, Changkyun was getting ready for his first night in the club officially as Hyunwoo’s submissive. The submissives who worked there were expected to on their best behaviour otherwise it would reflect bad on Hyunwoo and the club, strikingly similar to how people judge parents for their misbehaving children at the supermarket. Distracted by his thoughts Changkyun doesn’t notice Jooheon sneak up behind him until he’s tickling his sides. He lets out a high-pitched screech and wiggles around in Jooheon’s grip, cackling loudly as Jooheon is relentless in his attack, digging his fingers into the soft skin of his belly, armpits and chest. He surrenders by placing a cheeky kiss to the corner of Jooheon’s mouth to distract him. Jooheon has him pinned to the sink in seconds, fingers tangled into his hair and lips plastered to his own. Changkyun melts into his touch, no longer hesitant or unsure in his actions and returns the favour, gripping onto Jooheon’s hips for leverage. The two pull apart when the door is swung open by a boisterous Minhyuk, dragging Hyungwon and Hoseok behind him. 

  


“Hyung!” Jooheon whines at Minhyuk annoyed at the interruption. “what do you want now?”

  


“Hyungwon wants to join you getting ready, take care of him for me would you? I think pink eyeshadow will do nice for tonight, what do you think pet?” 

  


Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk like he’s the devil reincarnated and scoffs, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes. “Piss off would you”

  


Minhyuk looks slightly hurt for a second when his grin falters but its back before anyone can blink. He giggles but Hoseok can tell that the sounds is off somehow. “Now now kitten that’s not how you talk to your owner is it? You love getting all dolled up so just let the boys take care of you okay.”

  


Hyungwon raises his voice and stomps his feet, turning around and pushing Minhyuk by the chest. The room stands still and even Hyungwon looks shocked “Maste- I..”

  


“I didn’t want to have to do this but your leaving me no choice. Give me your collar.” 

  


Hyungwon’s eyes go wide as he shakes his head. “Master please no!” 

  


Minhyuk given the situation doesn’t look angry and Changkyun can see Minhyuk’s tired eyes and forced smile. “You need time without it won. Come back to me after you get ready and I’ll put it on. Be Hyungwon for an afternoon not my kitten okay?”

  


Hyungwon gets tears in his ears and grips at his collar with all his might, not wanting to let it go and face the real world. Minhyuk knew that Hyungwon’s behaviour was a result of the scene almost two months ago where someone had cornered him at the club and before Minhyuk could get there had assaulted him, leaving Hyungwon with a bruised ego and split knuckles, since then Hyungwon refused to take his collar off at all unable to deal with the events of that night and how he had let Minhyuk down by causing trouble for him. He tried so hard to be good for Minhyuk since then, listening to everything he said until it became too much as he struggled to separate his headspace with his normal personality. Minhyuk was observant, tried all he could to get Hyungwon to open up to him but the man was annoyingly stubborn and blocked headed. It didn’t help that he hadn’t been Hyungwon for a while refusing to face the emotions swirling deep in his mind.

  


Hyungwon is crying openly now when Hoseok clasps his hands within his larger ones and Minhyuk moves behind to unfasten the collar. There is a small indent in Hyungwon’s neck where he had tightened the collar around his neck without Minhyuk’s permission, wanting to feel it digging into his skin to remind him to do better. Minhyuk’s kisses his forehead but Hyungwon is too far gone now and ignores him making Minhyuk grimace at how Hyungwon is trying everything In his power not to break into thousands of pieces. If only he had watched out from him better, protected him like he should have. Minhyuk gives Hoseok a sad smile before he’s gone, leaving the crying boy in the care of the other submissives. Jooheon and Changkyun are at a loss for what to do, unsure on what would make Hyungwon worse but Hoseok knows what he’s going through and gently pulls Hyungwon to his chest and holds him there by the back of the head as Hyungwon squirms and hits his chest with closed fists, eventually breaking down in harrowing sobs that echo through the bathroom, making Changkyun and Jooheon whimper at his destress. 

“Wonnie, it’s okay baby. I’m here with you okay. It’s all going to be okay. Hey shh.” Hoseok soothes in a soft voice, sinking down to the floor with Hyungwon in his lap.

  


“He was right!” Hyungwon wails like two tomcats fighting in an alley “I’m a bad submissive. Can’t do anything like I’m suppose to. I’m always causing trouble for him and he just looks at me like im some precious thing when in fact I’m just fucked up!”

  


“What did that man say to you Hyungwon?”

  


“He was trying to rile me up, saying things like I wasn’t good enough for Minhyuk, not pretty enough. That there were plenty of other kittens out there who could be obedient and listen. I was so angry I just started swinging. Minhyuk had to pull me away and even then I didn’t listen! He was a good paying customer who had friends in high places and business suffered because of me.” 

  


Hoseok grabs Hyungwon’s cheeks within his palms, angling his face so he can get a better look at him. Hyungwon looks woefully distraught, not meeting Hoseoks gaze. “Look at me Hyungwon because I’m only going to say this once. You had every right to react the way you did. I would have done the exact same thing. Just because you are a submissive doesn’t mean you have to let people treat you like crap. Minhyuk loves you. being a submissive doesn’t mean changing who you are. Your independent and strong willed, that’s not a bad thing.. That’s why you’re a submissive, a chance to let everything go and just be taken care of. Minhyuk just wants you to understand that. You can’t be a kitten all the time, you have to face your problems. Talk to Min. I know he loves you with all his heart, the good and the bad. Kihyun once told me that Minhyuk said to him how he loved what a spitfire you were, always testing his limits and pushing him to be a better man for you. don’t let all that go just for some dickhead who doesn’t understand what a proper relationship is like.” 

  


Hyungwon is quiet for a long while, just blinking up at Hoseok like he was trying to decipher the solution to world peace. “Your right.” He mumbles, his ears flushing a little at being reprimanded “God im so stupid”

  


“We’re all a bit stupid sometimes. That’s why we have each other to lean on. If you can’t go to Minhyuk or Hyunwoo you come to me, understand. That’s what im here for.” Hoseok smiles, gesturing towards Changkyun and Jooheon who are pressed together for their own comfort. “that goes for all of you.”

  


Jooheon can’t take it anymore and throws himself at the two submissives sitting together, pressing kisses all over each inch of skin on Hyungwon’s face that he can reach. “Jaigya. So siily!” Jooheon mumbles sadly “so pretty and kind and handsome but so silly sometimes. We love you. Minhyuk loves you the most. Now come get in the bath and let us take care of you.”

  


Hyungwon sniffles like a baby but lets the three of them drag him over to the giant tub and help him inside. Changkyun joins him in the bath, grabbing a cloth and gently washing his face. Hyungwon closes his eyes as Changkyun brushes over them with feather light touches and continues down his face, wiping over his cheekbones, lips and neck until his eyes droop shut. Hoseok washes his hair for him, running his fingers through the faded pink locks that was steadily growing longer by the day and lathering it up, using a cup floating in the water to wash it out. The tiredness he was supressing seemed to hit him all at once and if it wasn’t for Changkyun holding him against his chest he probably would have slipped under the water. Jooheon and Hoseok leave the two together in the bath, Changkyun had him on his side, Hyungwon’s legs tangled with his and his head resting on Changkyun’s broad shoulder, his eyes shut peacefully and mouth open as soft snores drifted from his mouth. 

  


The other two submissives shower together, washing each other’s hair and massaging tight spots in their necks and shoulder. It wasn’t very often that all the submissives got together, due to clashing schedules and time restraint but when they did it was like coming home, each of them sharing a common bond with each other. Its late in the afternoon when most of them are ready, they took turns looking after Hyungwon who was now curled up on the bed in a little ball with just a fluffy dressing gown on. Jooheon had tried to wake him but the elder just grumbled and groaned until they were forced to get ready themselves. Hoseok had left first, claiming that Kihyun would quote “Spank my ass to the bone if im late to suck him off” if he didn’t hurry back to him. Jooheon sits at the headboard with Hyungwon’s head in his lap and gestures for Changkyun to join them Changkyun thought he would struggle to lift Hyungwon’s feet onto his thighs, but his body is lighter than he expected, making his gut twist painfully. He must have not been eating much these last few months.

  


Hyungwon stirs but settles into Jooheon’s lap as Changkyun joins them running a hand through Hyungwon unruly mop of hair. The two of them chat quietly and when the door opens and their dominants enter the room, both submissives smile widely as Hyunwoo gives them a soft smile. Minhyuk had looked like he had been crying, tear tracks obvious on the faint blush adorning his cheeks and when he sees his kitten all curled up and oh so small he loses his composure, reaching the bed in one quick stride, scooping Hyungwon up in his arms so suddenly it had Hyungwon waking up almost straight away and floundering around. 

  


“Won im so sorry baby. Sorry I couldn’t take care of you well enough, keep you safe. But I’ll do better I promise.” 

  


Hyungwon is still groggy and uncoordinated from being woken up so abruptly that it takes him a while to fully process the words. “Hyung. I- min”

  


“Shh its okay pet. It’s okay to be who you are. You don’t have to change anything for me. I love your sassy nature, how you make everything a challenge. That’s one of the reasons I fell so in love with you.” 

  


Hyungwon breaks down in tears, gripping every bit of fabric he can to try and ground himself. Minhyuk just continues to shush him and rocks back and forth to sooth the poor boy, both of them falling back on the bed, almost crushing Changkyun in the process if it wasn’t for Jooheon’s quick thinking, Hyunwoo gestures to his two subs and they follow him out of the room, wanting to give the other couple some space. 

  


“Oh my. Don’t you two look very beautiful tonight” Hyunwoo muses as he turns to them when they reach his office. 

  


Jooheon and Changkyun beam at the praise, Changkyun is wearing black jeans that hug his legs like a second skin with a black see through long shirt which is tucked in at the front. His black hair is parted in the middle and falls over his forehead, his lips lined red and dusty pink around his eyes. Jooheon looks just as sinful, with a soft white sweater and booty shorts that show the thick meat of his thighs that Hyunwoo loved so much, and his makeup matching with Changkyun’s. Hyunwoo sits then down on the couch and kneels in front, Holding Jooheon’s collar out to him first as he leans forward and closes his eyes, letting Hyunwoo fasten it to his neck. Changkyun is next and his breath hitches in his throat, still slightly nervous each time Hyunwoo does this. Hyunwoo is always careful and kisses him before latching the collar on while Changkyun is distracted, making sure its looser then Jooheon’s. He leans back on his haunches and observes the two, how their posture relaxes and how their demeanour changes once the Collars are enclosed. 

  


Something jingles on his collar and Changkyun looks up at Hyunwoo with confusion. “You have a little ruby connected to the d-ring. This will tell other dominants that you are spoken for. That should keep you safe from anything unwanted.” 

  


Changkyun feels the relief wash over him, to feel protected by Hyunwoo means more to him then anyone could understand. 

  


“Come kneel by the desk while I finish up this email then you can go out. Jooheon, Teach Changkyun the bar tonight, if it gets too busy Hoseok can help. Just make sure that you be careful. Kihyun’s in a mood tonight.” 

  


Jooheon knows exactly what that means and stifles a laugh. Changkyun is thoroughly confused and tilts his head like a puppy. “If you so much as look at Hoseok wrong, Kihyun will rip you apart. He’s very protective sometimes.” Jooheon explains. 

  


Hyunwoo’s laugh rumbles in his chest as the computer keys click under his fingers and the two boys sit patiently either side of him, their hands resting on their thighs. “Smart honey. Okay I’m finished, you two run along, I’ll be down once I finish getting ready. Be good boys okay?”

  


“Yes daddy” they chorus, kissing each of his cheeks before they both make their way to the club, slipping behind the bar. Jooheon gives Changkyun a quick rundown of the bar and register as the first customers filter in from the entry. Changkyun picks up the gist fairly quickly, Jooheon taking the more difficult drinks. When there is a break in serving, Jooheon shows Changkyun how to make different cocktails, brushing past him in the same space to get bottles, hands wandering every so often to pinch at thighs or rub at along exposed hips, painfully domestic. 

  


Hyunwoo walks down the stairs after an hour or so and greets people on the way, stopping to chat occasionally to regulars and doing a once over of the floor to check for anything, getting a report from security at the front and slipping behind the bar to greet his two eager boys. “Changkyun can you serve tables in the VIP section for me, just write down what drinks they would like and come back here. Remember who you represent, who you belong to just like we practiced. Dominants who do not have partners will be wearing a green tag around their wrists, you are to ignore them all but you’re wearing my collar so they should leave you alone. Just to be sure to lower your eyes in the presence of them.” 

  


Changkyun obeys, albeit nervously and wanders out with the notepad gripped tightly in his sweaty palm and up the stairs to the VIP table. Hyunwoo was right and most dominants don’t even second look him, too busy with their submissives either on their lap or at their feet. The Dominants who wear green look him up and down but once they notice the collar around his neck, the red jewel glistening from the lights they avert their eyes. Changkyun makes a few rounds, starting to get the hang of it after a while. Changkyun is about to go back to the bar when someone snags him by the wrist, his heart leaping up in his chest when he faces the man he tried so hard to forget all these years. 

  


“Hardly recognised you, what with all the makeup and wearing another man’s collar like the whore you are.” He sneers, fingers digging into the soft skin of his inner wrist. 

  


Changkyun can feel the fear overtake him. His old Dom hadn’t changed, not really. He grew out his hair, changed the colour and even dressed different but he still wore the same nasty smirk and held onto him like an object. Changkyun tries, he really does to pull away, to call out to Hyunwoo who was sitting at the end of the bar, engaged in a conversation with Kihyun but he’s pulled away roughly, behind the corridor that leads to the bathrooms in a spot hidden by security cameras, like he had been here before. 

  


“You’ve been watching me!” Changkyun gasps when it all comes together in his mind. Things in his apartment going missing, the weird messages from various unknown numbers. Stuff Changkyun had put down to mere coincidence. 

  


“Ever since you left in the middle of the night years ago Changkyun. Couldn’t just let my property do whatever it wanted”

  


“I’m not an object.” Says Changkyun, trying his hardest to be confident. “I’m a person and I deserve better then you.”

  


“is that what you tell yourself when he’s fucking you. that you’re not a dirty fucking whore. Try to make yourself feel better. He wouldn’t want you if he knew the things you did with me, how you let me use that pathetic hole of yours whenever and however I wanted. But your mine and I’ll teach you what I do with toys who don’t listen.”

  


Changkyun cowers when he lifts up his arm, puts his hands up in defence but not nearly quick enough when the hit sends him toppling back on his butt, cheek stinging from the impact. His ears are ringing, and the room is spinning when he can finally look up, his hands clutching his cheek to lessen the burn. Jooheon is beside him, knocking past the man and falling to his knees, Changkyun fights against his hands as Jooheon tries to inspect the damage. 

  


“Kyun” he asks, frantically brushing his fingers over his face, catching the wetness at the corner of his lids “Are you okay?” 

  


The man above them smirks, pulls Changkyun up by his shirt and goes to swing again. In a moment Hoseok is there, grabbing his fist and pushing him off balance. The muscles in his arms ripple at the force and the Dom completely gobsmacked when he eyes Hoseoks collar, like it wasn’t possible for a submissive to be bigger than him. 

  


“You stay the fuck away from them!” Hoseok snarls, bring his fist up and hitting the man straight in the nose, dazed for a few moments Hoseok tells the two subs to run and get Hyunwoo but neither of them can move, frozen in fear as the dominant roars, hurling himself at Hoseok to try and unbalance the large man. 

  


Changkyun is crying, held back by Jooheon as he watches Hoseok gain the upper hand before losing it to a punch in the jaw. He topples back, bloody dripping from his nose when the Dom raises his foot, intent on finishing the job. For how small he was Changkyun never would have guessed how much strength Kihyun had when he slammed the man up against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back. Hyunwoo is quick to cover the two subs from view as Kihyun slams the man’s head against the wall. The sickening crack, echoing in their ears. 

  


“You better get the fuck out of here before I kill you” Kihyun seethes, spit flicking from his mouth as he spun the man around and smashes him back up against the wall “Your lucky I don’t smash your head in here.” Kihyun pushes him, the man off balance stumbles a bit, floor flicking to the ground from his broken nose. He eyes Hyunwoo who’s trying his hardest not to jump up and rip the man apart, to Hoseok who had now stood up, body tense and ready to pounce. “I’ll make sure you never touch another person in your life if you ever come back around any of us!” 

  


The man retorts with a scoff, wiping the blood from under his nose and on his shirt. “Changkyun will come crawling back to me. It’s only a matter of time before he realises his worth.” He says, watching Changkyun with a steely gaze. “Won’t you whore, I’ll be waiting.” 

  


Security drag him out the back entrance and the room is eerily silent despite Changkyun’s desperate gasps for air. Hyunwoo is there in a second, bringing the small man to his chest and lifting him up like he weighted nothing. Changkyun fights, frightened and dazed. “It’s alright baby. I have you. I have you.” Hyunwoo says “don’t fight me, don’t close me out. I love you Changkyun, no matter what.” 

  


While Kihyun tends to Hoseok, frowning and grumbling about Hoseok being stupid he just sits and lets Kihyun hurl words at him, knowing this was his way of dealing with seeing him hurt.

Jooheon follows behind Hyunwoo quietly as Changkyun shakes and cries, his belly swirling sickeningly despite Hyunwoo’s warmth all around him. He takes him up to their bedroom and places him on the bed next to Jooheon who spoons him from behind. Something must click in Changkyun’s head because he frantically fumbles with the collar around his neck until it falls open and throws it blindly. It must bounce off a wall because Jooheon can hear the thud. Hyunwoo returns, he’s silent but his hands are shaking, gripping the icepack with enough strength that the ice stuck together breaks under his fingers. 

  


_He’s going to leave me now_ Changkyun thinks 

  


“Sit up for me little bird.” Changkyun follows the instruction as much as his mind is screaming for him not to. Hyunwoo uses the voice he uses when Changkyun is all riled up begging for release. That voice that tells him he’s safe to let go and be who he is. Changkyun is ashamed and lowers his eyes when Hyunwoo places the pack on his check, hands shaking a little more when Changkyun winces. Jooheon is latched onto his back, tears threating to fall as he cuddles against his back, trying to gain comfort in the act as much he was trying to comfort Changkyun. 

  


Hyunwoo kisses away the tears, leaning over to kiss Jooheon as well. “Here drink this” Hyunwoo places a straw at his lips and Changkyun begrudging takes a sip, the cool chocolate milk soothing his throat. “I’m so sorry Changkyun. I should have looked after you better. He will never breath fresh air again, I will make sure of it. Don’t you listen to anything he said. I meant what I said. I love you. Love you more and more every day. My beautiful trusting, unique special boy. Daddy’s baby."

  


“I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore” Changkyun mumbles “I’m bad Hyunwoo.”

  


“No baby” Hyunwoo hums “Your good, my good boy. Please don’t throw that away. We both want you, forever and always.”

  


“I love you Kyunnie. So much. Please” Jooheon says, kissing his neck with pillowy lips. “Don’t let him get into your head. You know what you deserve deep down. You belong with us.” 

  


Changkyun is silent when Hyunwoo pulls him between them. They both latch onto him like leaches, and Changkyun clutches his middle and tries to hold himself together “You should just throw me away” he whimpers, burying his head in Hyunwoo’s chest, against the soft fabric of his shirt. 

  


“We could never throw you away.”

  


Its takes Changkyun a few days to recover from the ordeal. He spends the first day under the covers, only poking his head out to let Hyunwoo feed him. Jooheon doesn’t leave his side, helps him shower and sings to him so he can sleep without the anxiety clawing at his skin. 

  


The second day he spends most of it in and out from sleep. When he does wake up he cries and screams for Hyunwoo, until he comes up and holds him through the panic, reminding him that he’s always going to be around to love and take care of him. It hurts Hyunwoo and Jooheon a lot seeing their boyfriend twisting around in the sheets sweaty and crying or vomiting up the small amount of food they feed him. 

  


It takes a big toll on all three of them but always the fighter Changkyun crawls his way back from the haze and tries again, for Hyunwoo, for Jooheon, for Himself.


End file.
